The Great Scam
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: The great classic returns...finally! After being dumped by Knuckles...Rouge enlists the help of our favorite blue hero to win him back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and his crew...I DON'T!

A/N: Well, now...Here we are, the beginning of a Rouge/Sonic story. HEHEHE! I'm going to have fun with this...And don't let the Rating fool ya...It will turn into a lemon sooner or later...Anyway...ENJOY!

Ages

Sonic-17

Rouge-19

Knukles-19

"The Greatest Scam"

The skies of Moebius were a clear blue, this summer day. The sun shined brightly from the skyscraper skies of Station Square, all the way to the crimson peaks of Red Mountain.

It was a beautiful day as any, as the hero of Moebius, Sonic the Hedgehog decided to catch up on some well deserved rest. The blue marvel had a hard time the previous day. Thwarting two bank robberies, aiding with the extinguishing of three fires, defeating four of Dr. Eggman's Hench robots and also retrieving a kitten from a tree...

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. Every muscle in his hedgehog body ached. He was so tired that he didn't even return to his home at the end of the day. He just camped out in the forest of the Mystic Ruins.

Rigging himself a makeshift hammed with some vines and branches, he decided to sleep further up in the trees so he wouldn't be disturbed by the wandering wildlife. Giving a final stretch of his ragged form, the little blue hero nuzzled into his temporary bed for some well deserved rest.

Just as his eyes were on the verge of closing, Sonic felt a gust of wind past over him. He opened his eyes and scanned the area. He saw no one...

Satisfied that it was only the wind, Sonic, closed his eyes again, patiently waiting for sleep to take him. Then like before, his green eyes felt another gust of wind past over him, he heard following the wind, "Knuckles, PLEASE! Can't we talk?"

Sonic opened his eyes immediately. He already recognized the voice. It was Rouge the bat. An enemy turned friend, from his Shadow/Biohazard affair.

Sonic scanned the area, looking for the Echidna she was pursuing. He remembered a while back when he was hanging out with Knuckles. The Echidna mentioned something about going with Rouge.

Sonic didn't believe a word of it. Knuckles was the type that was all duty and hardly any life. Hell, it took a lot of effort to get the Echidna to go out with him and Tails some nights. The thought that he was in a relationship was freaking ridiculous.

But apparently Sonic was wrong...

Knuckles landed a few feet away from Rouge. He decided to catch a breathier for a minute, dodging Rouge all morning took a lot out of him. Unfortunately for him, his break allowed her to catch up with him. He sighed as he waited for her response...

The white figure of Rouge dropped onto the ground. She looked over to Knuckles; signs of unshed tears were present in her light blue eyes. "Knuckles...What's going on? Why are you doing all this?" she inquired.

The Echidna made no response. He just leaned up against a tree and took a long stretch. Rouge sobbed, as a crystalline tear fell from her eyes, "Say something! Talk to me! Please!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and looked skyward. "Rouge there is nothing to talk about. I told you in the beginning, that we were just messing around." He crossed his arms and turned away from her, "I can't be stuck in a relationship. I have too many responsibilities."

Rouge dared to place her hand on his arm, trying to make him face her, "But what about me? What about all the things you said to me...?" Rouge said softly. She drew closer to him and whispered. "What about when we made love? Didn't that matter?...Or was I just another fuck for you?"

The Echidna smirked, "You said it not me..."

Rouge was speechless. She never thought in a million years Knuckles would ever say that. She felt as if all the life in her was drained when he made that statement. It hurt her. It hurt her a lot. Especially since she always savored the night they were together.

Although it wasn't something she did often, especially this fast into a relationship... But she knew she loved Knuckles and she wanted to please him. So she complied...But to know she was nothing but another notch in his belt... (So to speak), the thought made her feel so empty.

"In any case..." Knuckles said continuing. "It was nice and all. But I have to get back to watching the Master Emerald," he pushed past her as he started to make his way back to Angel Island.

Rouge whipped around to toward him, "You and your damn emerald! That's all you fucking care about!"

Knuckles stopped in his tracks and spun around to face the female bat, "LOOK YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Knuckles said while roughly grabbed Rouge by her arm. "Get it through your damn skull...IT'S OVER! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He threw her to the ground. "LATER!" And with a gust of wind, Knuckles became air born.

Rouge rose to her feet. "Knuckles wait! I'm sorry! Please...!" But he was already a tiny speck in the heavens. "I love you..." she whispered. Rouge fell to her knees and continued to sob. She was left all alone in the seemingly empty forest.

"Well, I guess that fills my "Real World" quota for the day," Sonic said to himself while turning over in his hammed. He closed his eyes tried to go to sleep.

Everything was so peaceful in the forest, that he knew it wouldn't take long for sleep to finally claim him. Well...everything was quiet, except for some soft sobbing. Sonic looked over the side of the branch he was perched on, to see the source of the weeping. Sonic only saw Rouge, crying over the end of her relationship.

'Poor girl,' Sonic thought as he returned to his sleeping. It was kinda sad about what happened to the bat. But it wasn't Sonic's problem, so he didn't concern himself with it. All he worried was, catching ten good hours of sleep.

But as he continued to try to venture into dreamland, he was always grounded by the continual cries of Rouge. Sonic squeezed his eyes even tighter trying to induce sleep upon him, but to no avail. Rouge's weeping continued to tug at Sonic's conscious. It was the do-gooder in him. The irritating heroic part about him that tended to get in the way of a lot of his fun, the part of him that even would go aid a person that was once a foe.

Sonic sighed. "Christ, I'll never get any sleep unless I do something." Sonic looked down at Rouge. "I guess I'll just see how she's doing..." he stated as he got up. Then as if it was nothing, the hedgehog leaped down from the towering lumber to the ground below.

'What am I going to do?' thought Rouge as she continued to weep. She thought Knuckles was the one for her. She had been with so many guys before, that she had almost given up hope of finding the perfect guy. That was till she met him.

The thing about her meeting him was, she wasn't even looking for relationship or a guy. She was just trying to steal the Master Emerald and she met him. At first she didn't think much of the Echidna. He just seemed so dedicated about his job to protect the Emerald, that she hardly considered him anything more than just a rival.

But as they continued to encounter each other, Rouge found that she was starting to be captivated by the crimson protector. His strong sense of duty and honor really amazed Rouge. In some ways she envied him. He seemed so strong to her. And when he saved her life...

She knew she was starting to fall for him. That's mainly why she agreed to help him and Sonic when they had to deal with Prof. Robotnik's Biohazard. It was her chance to work with him instead of always fighting.

After the whole ordeal was over, Rouge went out to look for Knuckles. It was very hard for her. Knuckles never really stayed in the same place twice. She could only keep track of him when he left Angel Island. In fact the day she caught up with him, was the day he was getting supplies for going back to the island. He wouldn't be back for a good six months. But some how Rouge managed to catch him before he left.

When she saw him, at first she didn't know what to say. Which was a first for her because, she was hardly ever speechless. But she found that after all this time of waiting, searching, and wishing to see him again. She was at a lost for words.

He was about to leave. But then Rouge remembered something she heard long ago, 'that it's always best just to say what you feel.' And she did...

She told him, how much trouble she went through finding him again. How much she thought about him during the time...and eventually after some hesitation, how she felt. After that Knuckles seemed to really open up to her. They talked for most of the day into the night. Eventually their talking turned into kissing...And from there...

In the past Rouge would have never ever dreamed about going that far, that fast. But when she was with Knuckles, she felt so different. She felt safe and secure. She felt as if he would always be there for her, whenever she needed him. But how wrong she was...

So that's why she allowed herself to cry. Usually she wouldn't allow such things. It was the part of her that was proud. That's another thing Knuckles did...

In the past she would never catch herself crying over a guy. Although she did want to be with someone, she promised herself that she would never shed one tear over any of them. But Knuckles undid all of that.

She hated to cry, but here she was weeping over him. Crying because she was stupid enough to for falling for him and weeping because she was stupid enough to want him back even more...

"Are you ok?" A new voice said. Rouge looked around for the source of the inquirer. She turned to see a blue hedgehog standing before her. Wearing flame red sneakers and an expression of worrying.

Worrying? How dare he worry about her? She didn't need his pity. Rouge's tear stained eyes, glared at the hedgehog. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, while sending a flurry of kicks towards Sonic's way.

The hedgehog easily dodged her attack and flipped a few feet back from her. "JEEZ...You try to show some concern to someone and this is how they treat you..." Sonic shook his head.

"Save your fuckin' concern and pity..." Rouge growled. She turned her back to Sonic, trying to ignore the fact the hedgehog was even there.

"Fine have it your way..." Sonic grumbled, he started to walk away. He knew he didn't have to take that crap. All he was doing was trying to help her. But she had to turn into Robo-Bitch on him. He continued to tell himself that until he heard her continual sobs and soft cries.

Any previous ill-feelings he had toward the bat were now nullified.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Rouge continued ask herself. She couldn't bear being without Knuckles, but he didn't want her. "Why"? What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he love me?"

"Maybe you didn't do anything..." A voice said. A voice that was strangely familiar to Rouge. She turned around to see, that the annoying hedgehog was still there. His green eyes still fixed on her.

Rouge sighed. "Didn't I say leave me alone..." Her blue eyes flashed with anger. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" she then turned and took a swing at the hedgehog.

Sonic didn't even flinch. He knew she didn't mean it as much this time. So when her fist came, he just caught it gently in his palm. Then he extended his other hand toward her. "Here..." he presented Rouge a small tissue.

Rouge looked at the tissue then at Sonic. "Are you hard of hearing...?"

Sonic sighed and then looked at Rouge. "No...I just don't like seeing pretty girls cry." he stated bluntly, he then grinned. "Consider it a character flaw of a hero..." Sonic finished with a small smile.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." She took a second glance at the Kleenex and generally wiped her eyes. "Thank you..." She said softly. She waited for a few minutes, thinking that the hedgehog would leave since she took his offering. ...Apparently not. "Is there something I can help you with?" she said while turning around to face him. But she turned to open air.

"You want to talk about it?" she heard his voice say. She looked right next to her and there Sonic was, sitting beside her.

She jumped, "What the hell?" Sonic just looked at her strangely. Rouge was about to make a comment, but decided to leave it alone. "What do you mean, "Do I want to talk about it?""

Sonic raised a brow, "Hello!...The thing with you and Knuckles."

She looked away, "What is there to tell?" she said softly. "He doesn't want me anymore..." Rouge could feel more tears coming. She then felt Sonic put his arm around her, as she sobbed. At first she was going to protest. But she then realized that she wanted someone there with her, so she remained quiet.

After a few minutes Rouge pried herself away from Sonic and stood up. The hedgehog looked at the bat, as she moved away. "So whatcha gonna do now?" he inquired.

Rouge blinked a few times then said, "I don't know...I have to get him back..." She stated while turning to Sonic. "I love him..."

Sonic shook his head. "But he said he doesn't want to see you anymore..."

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I have to be with him. I can't stand living without him..."

Sonic sighed, 'This is going to be hard...' The hedgehog cradled his chin as he started to think. "How were things going on with you two before all this started?" he asked.

"Umm...I thought we were fine." Rouge said honestly. "We just mostly hung out at my place, because he didn't like to go out much. But besides that...we were cool. I wish he would have spent more time with me though. But he always had to go back to Angel Island..."

Sonic contemplated the situation. "Hmmm...I don't know," Sonic said, "If you didn't have any problems. I don't see why he broke up with you..." The hedgehog thought some more. "Do you think he just got bored?"

"What? How can that be?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Who can tell with that Echidna?" He smirked. But the un-amused gaze from Rouge spoiled anymore of the Hedgehog's amusement. "In any case..." he said continuing quickly, "maybe you should back off for a while, to let him think about things. Hell, maybe you could find someone new in the process..."

"No..." she protested. "I couldn't see myself with anyone else. Knuckles has to be the one for me... Besides that might make him jealous...and hate me," Rouge remembered a few instances in the past, when guys just looked at her the wrong way and the Echidna would have to feed the guy his face.

Sonic grinned, "All the better..." Rouge looked at him totally puzzled. "Not about the 'hating you...' part," Sonic corrected. "But maybe if you were with someone else he would get jealous and want to get back together with you..."

The bat thought about the notion. To be honest it wasn't a bad idea. Plus she didn't have anything to lose. And if it didn't work she would just try something else. She looked to Sonic and smiled. "Hey you're pretty good at this stuff," the hedgehog laughed.

The white bat then looked away, trying to continue with her plans. Knuckles was the jealous type. I bet she could get him if they did it just right. She then turned to the hedgehog. "Now all there is is to find the perfect guy..."

"Well, I can't help ya there..." Sonic said lightly.

In actually Sonic was the last choice Rouge was thinking about. But as she turned to him, it started to make allot of sense. "Actually...you can..." She slyly said.

"Huh?..." Sonic was confused. How could he...? Then things started to click. "OH NOOO!" Sonic protested while waving his arms in dismay.

"PLEASE!" the female bat pleaded.

"No..." the hedgehog firmly shook his head, then crossed his arms. "This is between you and him."

"Pleeeeeeease Sonic," Rouge ran up to him. She had him pinned behind a tree he was leaning up against. Unaware that her bosom was also firmly pressed against the hedgehog, "I wouldn't trust any other guy. He might try to take advantage of the situation."

Sonic gulped and stared down at the large mounts that were pressed against his chest. He noticed that every time she breathed, her breast rose and fell. 'God, she's stacked...' Sonic knew he was supposed to focus on her words, but it was hard under these situations. "...And I won't," he said in a shaky voice.

Rouge was totally aware of what Sonic was doing, but she decided not to say anything. She needed his help. "No..." she said firmly.

Sonic didn't take his eyes off the little 'peek show' he was getting. He made sure he still was able to maintain his conversation. "And what makes you know I wouldn't?" Hell, he didn't know how he was restraining himself from jumping this girl now.

"Cause your a hero...And isn't stuff like that forbidding in the handbook." she said innocently.

Sonic's gaze drifted up towards the huge sky blue orbs that were Rouge's eyes. She seemed so innocent, and yet so determined. She totally believed in him and counted on him to aid her. And no matter who it was, Sonic T. Hedgehog would help anyone, unfortunately...

He sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad," he finally resolved. "Plus me being seen with someone else would piss Sally off royally..." he grinned about that little bonus. "I guess you talked me into it."

Rouge rushed the blue hedgehog and gave him a big hug, "Oh thank you Sonic! You don't know how much this means to me!" She scrambled with a pen and paper. "Here's my number. Call me tonight so we can talk about all of this...K?"

Sonic took the number and looked at it. He shrugged his shoulders and then pocketed the piece of paper somewhere on his person. "Ok..."

Rouge grinned with a fanged smile. Suddenly her sleek dark wings started to flap up and down, as a new breeze brushed past the duo. "I have to go...But don't forget to call!" Sonic nodded. And the lovely bat started to take flight.

Still watching her exit, Sonic sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sonic knew that nothing good could come from, him acting as Rouge's new squeeze. But at least he could finally get some sleep. He would have to worry about all that other stuff later...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sega is the correct owner of Sonic the hedgehog and their characters...(but the way their going. I probably could get the rights for cheap...hehehe) Anyway, Sonic and other Characters AREN'T MINE!

A/N: Oh yes. The bastard is back. I had to take a small break from doing Sonic stories, so I could catch up on my other projects. Anyway that's been done so I can now harass you guys again.

Also Samantha, I wanted you to know, what you said was really cool. Why I would be considered your 2nd fave author is beyond me...And why I am not your #1 fave is beyond me also... (grins) Thanks anyway...Your words made the difference of this coming out now...

But anyway here's the next part...

"The Great Scam" Chap. 2

There was a calmness in the warm forest of the Mystic Ruins. A mama toucan, fluttered through the wilderness seeking ripe fruits for her hatchlings. A group of scurrying monkeys swung from vine to vine, always in the verge of causing more mischief. A school of fish, traveled through the crystal clear waters. Just one of the many stops, the group would have to make. And high above in the treetops rested a slumbering blue hedgehog.

A first glance, you probably would question such a sight. Seeing a hedgehog sleeping in what could be considered a hammock. But yet he slept peacefully, while he slept the sounds of the jungle drift him further and further into his dream world.

Well, that was until his cell phone went off...

Sonic peeled one of his emerald green eyes open, as he started at the beeping cell phone. For the life of him, Sonic couldn't believe why he had such an infernal contraction. Then he remembered...It was Tails' idea. "SonaofBitch..." he cursed out loud as he scrambled for the phone. "Ugggggggh...Hello?" his groggy voice echoed from the phone.

"It's about time!" A very T-Off feminine voice screamed in the receiver. Sonic moved the piece away from him, in a vain effort to preserve his hearing. "Where the hell have you been?" the voice continued.

"Wha...?" Sonic struggled to place the voice with the name. "Uh...Rouge?"

"Yeah, who the hell do you think it would be?" the pissed off bat demanded.

Sonic didn't feel like answering the question at this time. A good question was, "How the hell did you get this number...?"

Rouge paused for a minute. "I had to worm it out your little fox friend. Man, that kid's was stubborn..."

"HUH? What...did...you...do to Tails?" Sonic could only image, what horrors the villainous bat could have performed on his little buddy.

"Nothing much..." Rouge answered nonchalantly. "He'll wake up in a few hours, granted he'll have a headache and all, but nothing that would be considered permanent. Besides I wouldn't have to gone through all that trouble if you remembered to call me!" she shrieked. "I mean Christ what kinda hero are you? You can't even keep a simple promise like that..."

If the bat was in person, she would have been throttled by now. Sonic could feel his right eye twitching, from such a blasphemes statement. "Rrrrrrrright... What...do you want...?"

"Well..." The bat paused for a minute. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to go through with this. Then again if it was the only way to get Knuckles back. Then she would grin and bear it. "I want us to go over this plan you suggested," she finally stated. "Granted you were supposed to call me a few hours ago, so we could meet up," she said sighing. "But I can see that's not going to happen now..."

The hedgehog didn't need to hear the rest of this guilt trip, "Fine. Just where are you now?"

"Huh?"?

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Sonic thundered. This was really trying his patience.

"Umm..." Rouge stopped. She didn't even think about her surrounds. She just got Sonic's number and just called. She took a quick look around then answered, "Just outside of Station Square...And…"

"Fine!" Sonic's line disconnected.

But Rouge didn't even know Sonic hung up on her. "I don't know why you asked. It's a good hundred miles away from!" she shouted into the dead receiver. Then she felt a small tap on her shoulder. "What?" Rouge sighed. She really didn't feel like having a guy hit on her right now. She really wasn't in the mood. All the guys ever wanted was to get into her pants. And today wasn't the day. So she already had a series of insults ready, for the poor bastard that was foolish enough to bother her.

She turned around slowly. "Look pal...I don't..." She stopped in mid-sentence, as she saw pair of green eyes staring back at her. The green eyes were in the foreground, in a canvas of dark blue spikes and quills. "WHAAA!" Rouge jumped back. She stared at the phone then at the hedgehog standing before her.

"Sorry...I took so long." Sonic said quietly, while taking a seat by one of the city's benches. "Had to help a mom find her kid...Oh yeah..." he frowned as he recalled his last stop before he came to see Rouge. "Tails sends his regards..."

Rouge turned to him for a second then walked over to a park table. "Oh that's nice..." The white Bat said while brushing his statement away. "Anyway, we got to talk about this..." she started again.

Sonic shook his head slowly from side to side. "I can't believe you did that to him..." He said remorsefully.

The bat continued to ignore Sonic's statement. She just merely led Sonic to one of the chairs. "Well...Anyway...You had a good idea and everything..."

The hedgehog sat down in the chair, still eyeing the nocturnal female's every motion. "You know those might not grow back..." Sonic added silently, as he recalled more of Tails staggering appearance.

But Rouge still continued with her thoughts. "Knuckles is the jealous type and all..."

"Well the hair might..." Sonic said while correcting himself. "But I don't know about the other parts...I mean damn, he was just a kid..."

At that Rouge stopped in mid-sentence and turned to Sonic. "Hey listen!" she now towered over the hedgehog and jabbed her finger in his chest. "That kid was in the way of me and Knuckles getting back together! THE SAMETHING CAN HAPPEN TO YOU, IF YOU GET IN MY WAY!"

Sonic raised a brow, "You know...you really need to get laid or something... You're waaaaaay too stressed out..." He added while brushing her finger away.

"WELL IF YOU SHUT UP! AND PAY ATTENTION!" Rouge fumed. "THAT MIGHT HAPPEN!" She stopped for a second and took a breath. "So can you please just have a seat, so we can get this over with..." she said in a calm voice.

Although she didn't say it, Sonic knew she was a little sorry about what happen. Besides Tails did look funny as hell, hairless like that, so Sonic allowed himself a small smile. "Ok...I guess..." He stated calmly and sat down in the chair away from her.

"Ok..." Rouge said starting up again. "Like I was saying, your idea was good and all. But it would only work if we work out a few guidelines."

"Guidelines..." Sonic echoed. "What kinda guidelines?"

Rouge then went into her small white purse and withdrew a huge stack of papers, then slammed the sheets onto the table. She then drew out a pair of glasses. As she started to read off, some of her rules. Sonic tried to listen to everything she said. But he had to admit, she was kinda cute in those glasses.

"First off..." The bat stated. "No hugging, holding, grabbing, caressing..." She paused and took a breath. "NO Brushing up against...No fondling... No feeling up. Absolutely no kissing!" Rouge cleared her throat. "NO SEX WHAT SO EVER! Which means no, anal, oral, or vaginal!"

Sonic slapped his forehead, "Christ...! Hell, why don't you just say I can't even look in your direction..."

The bat turned to him. "I'm not finished..." The hedgehog shook his head. Rouge dismissed his disapproval and continued, "Oh yeah, since you mention it. That scene earlier when you were gapping at my breasts." She raised her finger and waved it back and forward, "No, no, no..." she got up. "Ya try something like that again." she threatened him.

"You know...To be honest I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea anymore..."

"Hey you agreed to it before!" Rouge said while taking off her glasses. "You can't back out of if now!" she took a step toward him. Fear started to creep in her voice as thoughts of her plans failing, were on the verge of coming true.

"Yeah, I agreed because I was an insomniac!" The hedgehog answered truthfully. "And it was the fastest way to getting you out of there, so I could get some sleep," Sonic got up from his seat and took a stretch. "But now that I've had a few hours rest, I'm thinking we shouldn't do this..."

"Please Sonic..." The Bat pleaded with the Hedgehog. "I would do anything to get you to help me on this!"

"Anything?" Sonic repeated while raising his eyebrow, his interest being sparked by her statement.

Rouge sighed. She already knew what the Hedgehog was thinking. She hated being reduced to this, but she would do anything to get her love back. The white bat's gaze fell to the floor. She didn't want to see Sonic's face when he accepted. "Anything..." She repeated again softly. "Even THAT...if it makes you happy..." She added.

Sonic thought it over for a while. Granted the thought was tempting. But he didn't want to get a girl that way. 'Morals...Damn you!' he mentally sighed while coming to his conclusion.

"Just make it so we could hug and maybe hold hands." He stated while turning away from her. The Bat blinked a few times to his remark. "A couple should be able to do that," he finished. He was about to walk away. But then he remembered. "Also an emergency kiss. Just in case, you know." Rouge nodded. "Do that...and I would say we're even."

Rouge was shocked to say the least. She never knew a guy to pass up such an offer. "What? But don't you...?" she was totally confused. Not to mention a little hurt.

But Sonic remained firm on his proclamation, "That's my deal...take it or leave it."

Rouge took one look at the Hedgehog standing before her and smiled. She shook her head side-to-side and said, "You know I'll probably never be able to figure you out, Sonic..."

The blue Hedgehog laughed. "That's good...Besides I'm full of surprises..."

A small smile appeared on Rouge's face as she looked at Sonic. She grinned. "We'll see...Bye..." With a final wave the bat walked away.

Sonic waved a silent 'Good bye' and watched the voluptuous bat's exit. He couldn't help to notice sensual manner of her stride. And he really couldn't help to notice the swish of her firm ripe ass, as it moved through the skin tight outfit she was wearing.

Sonic turned away sharply as he felt a quiver in his legs. "I MUST be an idiot?..." he resolved to himself. Then he hurried back to his pad at mach speeds, for a much needed 'Cold Shower.'

Well that's it for this chapter. Short yes...but the next one should be out soon. (I have to tighten up a few parts) Also...check out a new series by me...called. "To Be A Hero: The Making of Sonic the Hedgehog." Hey I'm thinking that might be my first series where there isn't any lemon content... Well I'm thinking it will be. Not sure if I'm able to slide any decent parts in there. But oh well we'll see...

Later guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and his crew...I DON'T!

"The Great Scam" Chap. 3

Two weeks have pasted since Knuckles broke up with Rouge. And it was increasingly hard for her. Every day she was apart from him, she felt as if piece of herself was missing. Emptiness filled her for most of the day whenever she thought about him. God she missed him so much...

Though despite her situation, she always remained hopeful... She always believed that no matter what, she could win her love back...

It was just another day for Rouge. Today she was at "Cleaner World", finishing up the last of her laundry. After throwing the last load in the dryer, the Bat found she had a few minutes to kill while she waited for her clothes to finish, so what better way, than to bother the Hedgehog.

She smirked when she thought about her 'accomplice'. That Hedgehog was very different from a lot of the guys she meet. It wasn't really different in a bad way…He was just different.

Like, she never knew anyone to do things just for the sake of doing them. She was always taught to only help only when it benefits you too. For instance she knew right from the start, Sonic didn't want any part of the scheme they cooked up. But he never abandoned her or went back on his word.

It was weird, but Rouge really appreciated what he was doing for her. Although she never would admit it to him though, but she was glad there were some noble guys still out there.

"Maybe I should take him out to dinner tonight?" she said to herself, "...As a way of saying thanks." Rouge pondered on the issued, as drew out her cell phone to call up the Hedgehog in question.

She dialed in the series of numbers into the phone and patiently waited as the receiver ringed. It amazed her, the fact how well she knew Sonic's number by heart. She still had to search in her phone book for Knuckles' number. Granted, she didn't have the heart to call the Echidna right now.

"Soon, Knuckles...Soon…" she said to herself while taking a breath.

But in any case...she never forgot Sonic's number. And she never forgot that all familiar Voicemail service the Hedgehog had, which she was getting now.

"Hello...This is Sonic T. Hedgehog..."

Rouge sighed as she heard his answering machine. She probably got it so many times; she practically could recite the whole damn thing by memory.

"Sorry I'm unable to come to the phone right now. But I'm probably out, saving the world or scoring with a hot babe or something..."

Rouge rolled her eyes. God the Hedgehog could be a pig sometimes.

"In any case; leave your name, Phone number, the area of Mobius your calling from, the nature of your Emergency or you're Measurements, and I'll be sure to get back to you..."

"Sonic this is Rouge I..." Then Rouge was cut off by the secondary menu of Sonic's voice mail.

"If you need a land, air, sea or space type Rescue, Press 1."

"If you need Eggman robots vaporized, Press 2."

"If your City is on the verge of totally destruction, Press 6."

"If your kitty is trapped in a tree, Press 7."

"If you're a hot babe and you need some Hedgehog loving. Press 69"

"Baka..." Rouge groaned.

"Finally if you just need to leave a brief message, wait for the beep."

"Finally..." Rouge groaned. After five seconds she heard the tone. "Hey Sonic, it's just Rouge. I was just seeing what you were up to. I'll call ya back later. Bye!" And with that Rouge tossed her cell phone in her purse.

The white Bat sighed, as she stared at the semi-hypnotic circular motion her clothes where doing, while inside the dryer. She was bored. Extremely bored. Laundry day was always the most tiresome day for her, because there was absolutely nothing to do in the place but just wait.

She was hoping that talking to the Hedgehog, would relieve her of her plight. Especially since Sonic always seemed to find the right way to make her laugh. That was probably why she tolerated him more now than before.

Sonic was just fun to be around. She felt relaxed when he was with her, especially, because she didn't have to worry about him trying to make a move on her. At first she was slightly bothered when he first started to come over to her place. She wasn't sure that he wouldn't renege on their agreement to no 'funny stuff.'

But the Hedgehog remained true to his word. So she decided to let down her guard a bit when he was around. It wasn't bad honestly. He was a good guy...all-in-all. There were even times when Rouge wondered what would have happen if Sonic was the one that was at Angel Island that day instead of Knuckles...

Though, just as thoughts like that entered her mind, Rouge immediately snuffed them out quick. She knew she loved and was meant for Knuckles. Sonic was just a friend...Nothing else...

'Nothing else...' She repeated to herself.

An hour later Rouge finally left the 'Cleaner World' laundry mat, and started to go home. It was getting late in the afternoon and the Sun was starting to set. So Station Square was now gleaming with an assortment of red, yellow, and orange hues.

She loved this time of the day. The area when it was right before night and a little after dusk. The Sun would always play tricks on an observer's eye sights. Things that seemed white, wore often yellow. Things that were far off in the distanced seem closer then ever. And even people seemed to slightly change appearance.

Like for instance. The couple of Echidna that Rouge saw getting out of a small Corvette. If Rouge didn't know any better, she would have sworn the guy Echidna was Knuckles. But come on...If that was Knuckles then who was that Echidna girl draped on his arm.

"Oh well no matter," Rouge said to herself as she fumbled with her basket full of clothes. Finally getting herself situated, the Bat patiently waited for the crosswalk light to turn green.

Rouge tried to remain focused, making sure she face forward and waited for the crosswalk signal. But every so often her attention would draw back to the couple. The two seemed so happy and joyful.

'Knuckles and Me were like that one at one time,' she sighed as she wiped away a newly formed tear. She had to get out of there. The couple's happiness only increased Rouge's sadness.

She was ready to step in the middle of traffic. She didn't care if she got hit or not. She just had to leave and leave fast. Her foot was millimeters from the blacktop then she heard...

"Oh Knuckles...your so sweet!" A frilled female voice gleamed.

Rouge froze in place. She knew her hearing was perfect. Actually it was better then most people. But she still couldn't believe what she just heard. Or maybe, she refused to believe what she just heard.

Coming back from the curb, Rouge slowly turned around and faced the couple. No... She faced the "wonderfully happy" couple. She didn't know why she didn't stop herself. If anything this was the last place she would want to be.

Then slowly she took a step towards them. Rouge was petrified. She knew in her mind that if that was Knuckles, she couldn't face him. Not now. And if he did find someone new, she didn't to know about it. Only problem was, her body wasn't listening to her mental protest. It just proceeded to move in the direction of the couple.

Rouge sighed. She knew there was no way around, this encounter. She only prayed that everything would be ok...

Meanwhile two cities away...

Sonic wiped his brow. The heat from this apartment fire was intense. So intense, he was surprised he didn't pass out from heat stroke a long time ago. But he knew he wouldn't. His body was too strong. And so was his will, besides many people were still depending on him.

He sighed. 'The work of a hero is never done.' And with that he dashed back into the burning inferno.

Sonic managed to get most of the people out of the burning building. Now the only one that remained was the lady in 517, the top floor of the apartment complex.

You probably wonder why the dame wasn't evacuated with the rest of the tenants by the spiked speedster. Well ya see...this particular madam weighed around 600 hundred pounds. And as you all well know, our beloved hedgehog was gifted with the speed of Mercury...not Herculean strength.

So...that left him with one option. "HEY LADY YOU GOTTA JUMP!"

"WHAT!" he heard the corpulent woman cry.

"HEY YOU GOT TO! DON'T WORRY THE FIREFIGHTERS HAVE A NET AND ARE READY FOR YA!" he shouted back up to her. Sonic glanced to the side and grimaced.

True, the Fire Department was ready for the lady. Only problem was most of the fighters looked scared out of their minds. Then again, Sonic could relate. A woman that size falling from a building that big, the landing would not be pretty.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well not my problem." he looked up to the big boned lady. "HEY TRUST ME, EVERYTHING WILL BE OK!...I think," he whispered the last part.

"OK!" she shouted back. "GERONIMO!" And then the behemoth was air born.

Back on ground floor, Sonic looked up as the Sun was instantly blacked from the shadowy presence of the woman's girth. The shadow her bubbly flesh, made could have put the whole city into darkness. Sonic looked on in amazement as she was descending. Then a familiar irritating sound drew his attention.

BRRRRRRRRR!

Sonic fumbled around his person to find his Cell phone. But he couldn't find any trace of the device. Christ, this thing would be a lot easier if he had pockets.

With Sonic's focus only on the continual ring of his Phone, he didn't notice the slight change in the wind current, which altered the fat lady's course. Before she was directed right dead center of the Fireman's Net. Now she lard was aimed at our poor hero. Fireman screamed as they ran for the hills. It was every man-for-himself and Sonic was none the wiser.

"AH-HA!" the Hedgehog cried finally finding the object. He went to push the 'talk' button, but then for some reason he decided to look up. .

That was when the BLUBBERING started...

Rouge fiddled with the numbers on the dial to get Sonic. Normally she wouldn't have any problems calling the hero. But after what just happen, she was barely able hold on now. She needed to talk to Sonic. She didn't know why, but she knew talking to him would make things better.

She tried to wipe the tears that were falling from her redden, sky blue eyes. But the more she tried, the more tears fell. Finally finishing the sequence, the bat listened to the receiver ring. 'Please if there is a God out there...Let him be there,' she mentally prayed.

After a few more rings she heard the other end pick-up. "Hello Sonic!"

The hedgehog didn't answer immediately. All she could hear in the background was the Hedgehog using a large assortment of swear words, followed with. "CAN YOU GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME? I LIKE BREATHING!" Then after a few more seconds, he finally came to the phone. "Hello..." he said kinda angrily.

Rouge closed her eyes and whispered a silent. 'Thank you...' "Hello Sonic..."

"...Rouge?" The hedgehog said questionably. It seemed his previous ill-temper was gone. "Hey what's up?" he said merrily. Then he paused. He could hear her sobs in from the other line. "Rouge...There something wrong?"

"Yeah..." She weakly said. "Umm...about the thing we were planning," Sonic was about to comment. But Rouge cut him off before speaking. "Just forget it. Just forget the whole stupid fucking thing!"

"What? What happen...?"

"God, I made such a fool out of myself..." the bat cried, her sentence ending with more tears falling.

"Rouge? Rouge? What happen?" he hated hearing her like this. He knew how tough she tried to be at times. Hearing her cry like this... He didn't know why, but it tugged at his heart.

"He found someone else already..." Rouge finally replied. But distortion from their phones was causing problems with Sonic hearing her.

"What?" his answered. "I can't hear you?" She tried to repeat what she said again. But there was more static preventing him from hearing her. He then dashed away from the Fire scene, to try to find a better place to pick-up her signal.

After a while just decided. "Hold up tell me where you are. I'll be there in a few seconds."

Rouge paused. She knew she must have been a wreck. She didn't want Sonic seeing her acting so weak. "Look you don't to do that. I'm just being an idiot for thinking I could get him back anyway..."

"Rouge...Don't say that about your self," Sonic protested. "Just, tell me where you are. I'll swing by, and then we'll both figure something out..."

The Bat thought about for a second then looked around. She was totally alone again. Something she really didn't want. And honestly...she did kinda want to talk to Sonic face-to-face anyway. She had to thank him for trying to help her. "I'm in the Station Square Park, not to far from the chili dog stand..." She finally answered him.

"Chili dog?" that sparked something in his Hedgehog little mind, "I know exactly where you are. I'll be right there in a Sonic-second."

He was almost in mid-dash when Rouge caught him on the line. "Look Sonic, you don't have to come by. I'll..."

"I know I don't have to, Rouge..." He said gently, while stopping her from continued. She could tell he was smiling when he said the next words. "I want to…" And to her weakness, she kinda smiled as well. "Be there in a flash..." he told her.

"Hey Sonic..."

"Yeah?" he answered her again.

Rouge she smirked a little. If you were looking at her from a distant, you could see her fangs kinda glinting in the Sun. "You know all those bad stuff I said about you before?"

"Yeah..." Sonic answered, he was still slightly irritated by some of her past comments.

"I take back, half of the things I said..." she said with a small smile.

She could hear him laughing on the other end. "What about the other half..?" he joyfully asked her. Glad they were finally acting almost civil to each other.

"Well, if you come by...we'll see..." She ended.

"I'll hold you that..." He said. "Bye..." Then Rouge's line went died.

For a few seconds, Rouge cleared her eyes. She knew she was supposed to be still devastated by what just happen. But like she knew it would...talking to Sonic made her feel better. "Thanks Sonic..."

In the center of Station Square, there was a lovely park, a park where most of the residents of the city have been at least once in their life. The scenic landscapes, the beautiful green trees, and the budding wildlife attracted all in the city.

Many-a-time, you could see a couple walking hand-in-hand through the wondrous place. For the park was often a place for love to plume. But many the Park served as place for when people just wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life.

The Park was an escape for all. A place when they could just forget all of their troubles and just enjoy what beauty Mother Nature had. But no matter what beauty Mother Nature had, she still couldn't brighten the hopes of the saddening Rouge the bat.

The nocturnal girl could be found pacing back and forth in front of the Park's water fountain. She tried sitting down, in an attempt to calm her nerves. But she would be on her feet pacing back-and-forth again in seconds.

But soon her pacing stopped. The whirling sounds of a certain speedster drew her attention. She gazed in distance as she saw the blue whirl cloud.

Sonic rushed over to Rouge and came to a screeching halt. "Hey..." he said calmly to her, the always familiar Hedgehog smile, still present on his face.

"Hey...?" she returned his smile. Then some kinda odor hit her nose. "Umm...What's that smell?"

The Hedgehog tried to suppress his bleech but it was futile effort. "(Burp)..." He blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry...Had a few chili dogs, from the stand..." he finished, while popping a few Altoids into his mouth.

Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're hopeless..."

The Hedgehog merely nodded, while laughing. "Granted..." he said confirming her statement, "And now that I'm minty fresh. Tell me what's going on..."

Rouge sighed. She didn't really want to even think about what happen before. But it would be the only way for Sonic to know. "Well it's like this..." she started to say.

Rouge went into how she came across Knuckles again in the city streets. She also told Sonic about Knuckles new girlfriend, Julie-Su. Or the Bitch...What Rouge preferred to call her.

The three of them had a nice discussion, despite the unusualness of their relationship. That and the fact Rouge was nervous so damn nervous. She hadn't seen Knuckles in such a long time, then to see him already with a new girl. It broke her heart entirely.

"Then she had the nerve to invite me out to dinner with them tonight. That's when I ran..." Rouge said, finally bringing her story to a close. "I swear I made a complete fool out of myself. And now he already found someone else. I swear if she wasn't around he would like me again..."

The Hedgehog frowned. He knew that wasn't true. "I really seriously doubt that..." he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?" she shouted at him.

"Nothing..." he said nonchalantly. Sonic became more silent as he stood up away from Rouge. Gradually he hopped onto a rail way that was close to them and started to walk across the railing. His Hedgehog mind was well in the works.

Rouge sighed, "Now I have nothing...And he still doesn't want me..."

"I have to ask..." the blue hedgehog said, while he moved across the railing like he was tightrope walking, "Why do you put up with his crap? I mean no offense to Knuckles or anything, but the two times I've seen you cry, was after talking to him." He then leaped down from the railing and stood away from her. "You shouldn't have to put up with that. You shouldn't be with someone that makes you cry..."

"It's not like that at all!" Rouge shouted back at him. Her temper was rising the more she looked at his blue face. "Besides what the hell could you possibly know? I don't see any girls running in line to be with you..."

Sonic could have mentioned a certain pink quilled Hedgehog, but decided it wasn't important. He spun around to face her. "Hey...The hedgehog knows ok...You think you're the only one that has experienced heartbreak..." Rouge made no comment. "I mean just cause we're different people, doesn't mean I don't know what you're going through..."

She sighed. He was right. She hated when he was right. "So what should I do?" she asked. "How can I make it stop hurting so much...?"

Sonic sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Rouge slowly leaned against his shoulder as he talked to her. "Well, I would say...move on, you know. Life is too short to be wasting time on someone that doesn't appreciate how special you are..."

Rouge blushed at his statement. Her mind was pondering his words for a while. She then turned to the side and looked toward the hero. Who, at the time, was watching a group of kids playing in the distance. She didn't know why, but a smile crossed her face as she continued to look at him. 'I guess he can be sweet too...' she said to herself.

The bat rose up from her seat and stood in front of Sonic. "Umm...Thank you Sonic. What you said today made me feel a lot better..." she said gradually, as a smile was slowly returning to her face.

The blue hedgehog beamed in return. He loved seeing her happy. "So are you still going to continue to chase after him?" the Hedgehog asked, kinda hoping that she would end this farce.

Rouge thought for minute. She then sighed. Although it seemed hopeless, she had to go with her heart. She looked up to Sonic. "Yeah..." She answered him. "I love him." The bat stated truthfully. "And I can't lose hope. I know this has to be right...I see it...I just have to show Knuckles that too..." Her determined blue eyes gleamed strongly.

"Ok...but you know you can't force someone to love you..." The hedgehog countered.

"I know..." Rouge paused for a minute. "But I'm not forcing him" she answered. "I'm...just reminding him...I guess..." Her voice didn't echo the conviction, her words held.

Sonic frowned from her statement. 'Oh well...' he quickly dismissed his scowl. "Ok…So what should we do about this dinner?"

"Huh..." Rouge's ears perked up from his remark. "Sonic, you don't have to...?"

"I know..." he said softly. "But I promised to help you two get back together. And I have to keep my word..." he finished with a stern face. But the seriousness of that expression was failing fast. "Besides..." He added with a smirk. "You're not as revolting as I thought you were..."

"Why Sonic...were you trying to compliment little ol'me..?" The bat coyly replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah...don't make a big deal out of it..."

"Believe me...I won't let it go to my head." Rouge said with a small laugh. "Besides I still think your revolting..." The sensual Bat countered.

Sonic laughed. "Why thank you..." he retorted.

Then the Bat allowed herself a small smile, while looking into the Sonic's green eyes. "But you are sweet..." she whispered to him, and then placed a small kiss on his cheek. Instantly the area where she kissed him turned red. Sonic blushed like crazy from partially from shock and partial cause it was kinda nice.

Rouge peered at her friend for a few seconds. Then her eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD! Are you blushing?" Sonic fake coughed and tried to turn away from her. But Rouge followed his motions and observed his reaction. She grinned, "AWWW you look so cute!" Her statement was followed with the cries of her laughter.

The Hedgehog rolled his eyes. 'What have I gotten myself into..' "ANYWAY!" he said, trying to steer the conversation away from him. "What do you want to do about tonight...?" he interjected.

Rouge paused. "I don't know..." Her gaze looked to the floor. "I'm thinking about just not going..." she whispered silently.

"What? And let Ol' Knuckle-brain get off that easily..." he wasn't going to stand for it. Then he was hit with an idea. "Hey I know...what if I go with you?" he asked her. "I am supposed to be your boyfriend and all...Plus I know that would piss him off royally. The last time we went out to dinner together, I got us both kicked out..."

"HUH? You?" That seemed totally unheard of. Sonic T. Hedgehog, #1 straight arrow, getting tossed out of a restaurant. She had to hear about this. "What the hell did you do?"

"What...?" he asked her. "I mean come on...the place was charging $8.50 for a chili dog. I had every right to complain..." 'Any Hedgehog would...' He non-verbally added.

Rouge cocked her head to the side as she took in the Hedgehog's profile. "You are so strange..." Sonic face faulted. "But then again $8.50 is kinda expensive..."

The hedgehog was on his feet in a flash. "SEE! That's what I'm talking about!" he triumphantly shouted.

"Ok, Ok..." Rouge waving him to calm down. After a few minutes, the Hedgehog was at rest. "So you sure you want to go with me?" 'I can't believe I'm going through with this...' she mentally sighed.

The hedgehog nodded, "Yeah...who knows it might be fun." He seriously doubted it. But who knew...

"Ok...If you're going to go. You're going to need this," Rouge tossed a huge 500 page book to Sonic's feet.

The hedgehog stared at the Title. "Everything you ever wanted to know about Sonic's and Rouge's relationship." Sonic looked down and the book, then looked up to Rouge. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

The bat frowned. "Isn't it obvious," she pointed to the title, which was embroiled with bold red letters. "It's the "Everything you ever wanted to know about our relationship" book."

"Eh, Hello! WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP" Sonic stated loudly. "And if we did, I would say we were just friends."

Rouge softened at his words. "Awww...You consider me a friend?" The Hedgehog made no response. He was probably questioning that fact now. Oh well... "Anyway…" she continued. "I know that...But we have to fake it like we do..."

"Look why can't we just go out like ourselves. Why all this trickery? I think we could do all right..."

"Maybe..." she began. "But I don't want anything left up to chance." She winced as she saw Sonic frown. "Look just look through it ok? Just do it for me..." she said walking over and taking his hand. "PLEASE..."

Sonic was staring right into the sea of blue orbs that were called Rouges eyes. He found he was totally entrapped by the intensity of her gaze. She had him...and she didn't even know it.

'DAMMIT WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE CUTE!' he mentally screamed. Finally the hedgehog sighed. "Ok, ok...just stop staring at me with those big eyes of yours... I'll take it with me…But I make no promises..."

Rouge nodded. "Fine...that's good enough..." she looked to her watch. "Ok look I have to go and get ready. Just meet us at the 'Crystal Light restaurant' around eight."

"Ok...ok..." Sonic brushed off her statement. He slowly started to walk away. But as he did, Rouge could hear him say. "I hope he's really worth all this trouble..."

Rouge paused for a minute. She was sure that he was, but for some reason she couldn't find the voice to back-up the statement. So instead, she just watched Sonic walk into the sunset. "You are...Knuckles...I know you are..." she finally allowed herself to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and his crew...I DON'T!

"The Great Scam" -Chap. 4

Eight O'clock. Rouge knew she told that Hedgehog specifically eight O'clock, to meet her in front of the Crystal Light restaurant. She swore she heard herself right. "Just meet us at the 'Crystal Light restaurant' around eight." She knew those were the words coming out of her mouth. But here it was... 8:45, AND NO HEDGEHOG!

"Sonic you are soooo…dead." Rouge muttered to herself, as she hugged her arms together in a failed attempt to stay warm. It was slightly chilly that evening, colder than it had been all season. Rouge didn't think it would have been so cold so soon, or she would have brought a jacket with her to wear.

She looked over to the side to see the "happy couple." For the last couple of minutes after they arrived, they only acknowledged her a few select times. Besides that, the two Echidnas were off in their own little world, both whispering things between each other, stealing kissing when the other wasn't look. It was enough to make the white Bat sick.

Well it seemed like one of them decided to come out of their loving exchange. Knuckles looked over to Rouge and gave her a smug look. Rouge hated that look on his face. She knew whatever he was going to say to her, wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hey looks like your boyfriend stood you up Rouge," Knuckles continued to grin, as he put his arm around his date. The girl Echidna blushed slightly and Rouge felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. "Let's go inside, so we can TRY to enjoy our evening,"

Rouge nervously looked around. She then turned to Knuckles and answered. "No...He'll be here. I know it. HE'S never lied to me..." she said truthfully. "Not ever..."

Knuckles shook his head after hearing her words. He sighed. The Echidna was feed up with all this waiting. He knew there was no guy coming. In fact he was damn sure there was no guy at all. This was just one of Rouge's pathetic attempts to win him back. Trying to make him jealous, Knuckles could have laughed. Did she really think he was that much of a fool?

But anyway...the game had gone on for waaaaaay too long. All the bat was doing now was ruining his and his girl's evening. He had to do something or they would be waiting all night for this clown.

"Look...He's not here!" Knuckles angrily shouted. "And I'm not waiting any longer...We're going in," Knuckles went to take Julie-Su inside. He was pissed at Rouge for wasting his time. And he probably would have been inside already, but his temper was instantly cooled by some kind words from his date.

"Knuckles..." Julie-Su said while drawing the cerise colored Guardian's attention to her. "Let's just wait, 5 more minutes. If Rouge says he'll be here. Then he'll be here."

For several seconds Knuckles appeared to be in deep thought. He looked at both women and he figured that was really out-numbered on the issued. So in the end he merely just said. "Ok..." The girl Echidna turned to the white Bat and smiled.

Rouge looked on to Julie-Su. Even though the girl was supposed to be 'the enemy,' Rouge was grateful for her words. "Umm...Thank you."

"It's no problem..." The girl Echidna brushed the apology aside. "We girls have to stick together. Plus I had to wait a few good minutes, for Knuckles to get to my place too. So I can relate," Julie-Su advised her.

Just then the two heard the Echidna in question, clear his throat. Julie-Su giggled. "So tell me about this guy?" The female Echidna asked, while turning back to Rouge. "You hurried off the last time before I could ask anything about him."

Rouge blushed as she remembered the whole incident. She then sighed and took a breath. "Well..." she paused again, as thoughts about the certain heroic Hedgehog entered her mind. "Well…he's real sweet..." she started out saying. "And cute...I guess..." She decided to admitted, "And although he's not the brightest guy in the world, he's always been there for me," she then looked toward Knuckles, "Especially when I needed it the most..." She made sure to say the last part, so she could draw his attention.

Julie-Su smiled as she heard Rouge's words. "That sounds very nice..." she said cheerfully. "Seems like he really cares a lot about you..." she grinned. "Sounds like someone's really lucky too..." The girl hinted while nudging Rouge.

The Bat smiled. "I guess..." she said weakly. Then Rouge actually thought about it. She was kinda lucky her and Sonic were so very close. He really was the best friend she ever had.

Rouge continued with her thoughts, as the whirling sounds of a certain speedster drew the group's attention. Then within a haze of wind and smoke appeared the blue Hedgehog. The breezed died down as he stood before them. The Hedgehog was dressed in all black, with matching silver, black and gold sneaks.

Triumphly he gazed at the trio, glad his entrance drew such an amazed response from the group. He was about to retort a catchy phrase declaring his arrival, but a certain Bat had a few words with him first.

"SONIC! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rouge shouted down at him. Although Sonic knew it was physically impossible, it was almost like Rouge grew in size. With flames shooting out of her deep blue eyes.

But he shook off the feeling. 'Too many chili dogs, probably' he decided. "Sorry, Babe..." The hedgehog calmly said. "A school bus filled with grade-schoolers overturned while I was coming. I had to help 'em," he stated while he withdrew a small scribbled drawing.

Rouge looked at the photo. She then turned it to the side, and then turned it upside down. She cocked her head to look at the image at an angle. The picture was obviously a school child's drawing, that had some kind of blue thing, hugging a few large blotches that she guessed were suppose to be kids.

Knuckles eyes widened to the newcomer. "SONIC?" he gasped. "Sonic is your boyfriend!" Knuckles questioned his mind totally bewildered.

Rouge turned to the Echidna. "Yes..." she dismissed quickly. Her gaze immediately returned to the Hedgehog. She and the blue hero still had business to take care of. As soon as her blue eyes targeted the speedster, she frowned. "That is still no excuse!" Rouge thundered. She wasn't going to let Sonic off the hook this time.

Sonic knew this could have got ugly, so he decided to pull out the 'big guns.' Right before Rouge could utter another phrase, Sonic brought out a bouquet of violet wild Orchids in front of her, a kinda peace offering. "I'm sorry, I'm late Rouge..." he said softly while looking into her eyes.

At this Rouge remain speechless. She just stared at the bundle of flowers in front of her. Every perfume scented flower. Every long stemmed stalk. Every light violet colored petal, a color that was a close likeness to her own eye color. Her eyes then looked over into Sonic's green eyes. The Hedgehog was still patiently waiting. Waiting to see if his small gesture would make things, ok...

Apparently it was. Rouge took the flowers and breathed in their aroma. Sonic smiled. He was pleased that things were cool. And they were...for the most part. But Rouge was still kind of shocked by Sonic's actions.

The flowers... The flowers were just beautiful. It had been a long time since a guy got her flowers. Especially Orchids! 'Not even...Not even Knuckles, ever got me flowers before,' Rouge released.

Julie-Su beamed as she looked at Rouge's speechless reaction. She was happy for her new friend. She then looked over to Sonic. "You got her Orchids?" The hedgehog turned to the Echidna and nodded. "Awww!" the girl swooned, over the total Kawaii-ness.

Sonic merely shrugged, "Yeah..." he answered nonchalantly. "I thought the whole rose's thing was so passé. So I picked those out for her. So now she'll always know it was from me..." he said while turned to Rouge for a brief second and smiled.

He was about to go into the long story of how it hard it was, to actually find Orchids on Mobius. Being there is only one place that grows them, he just recently found out. But his tale was amazingly cut short by the sudden arrival of Rouge's voice.

"Orchids..." She began softly. "Orchids are my favorite..." She said while wiping away a small tear. She turned to Sonic. "How did you know...I never wrote it in the..." Rouge was about to say. She didn't even write that little fact in the mock relationship book, she gave the hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know honestly..." he revealed to her. "I just thought it was something you'd like..." Rouge remained speechless. Sonic turned to the side and gave her a side profile. "Plus when I saw them, they kinda reminded me of your eyes." He then turned and looked directly into the deep blue spheres that reflected back at him. "I was just trying to find something, just as beautiful."

The Bat turned away and blushed. Suddenly Sonic's emerald green gaze was too much for her. Julie-Su was smiling at the couple in the background. Moments later a small, "Thank you..." erupted from Rouge's lips.

The girl Echidna turned to her date and frowned. "Why can't you do stuff like that for me, Knuckles?" she questioned, while lightly pounding on her date's shoulder.

"I...Ummm..." Knuckles was stuck. Not only did Rouge have a guy. But it was Sonic. Not only that...the dude was only here for like five minutes and he was already making the Echidna look bad. "Hey are we gonna stand around her all day or are we gonna get a seat..." Knuckles stated while trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

Julie-Su blinked and thought about it. "Yeah I'm hungry!" It had been a good while since she had anything to eat. After her evening aerobics, she always did forget about getting something to eat.

"We'll meet you inside." Rouge stated, as the pair started to go inside the restaurant. "Me and Sonic still have a few things to talk about..."

Knuckles & Julie-Su both nod as they opened the door. Julie-Su broke away from Knuckles and stuck her head out. "Yeah you tell im' girlfriend!" She shouted as she walked inside.

The bat laughed as she waved her inside. "Ok..." She finished with a smile. Rouge continued to hold the smile all the way till Julie-Su was finally inside. The white bat let out a low sigh. She nearly jumped as she felt Sonic put his hands on her shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Rouge looked over her shoulder to him. "Yeah..." she said softly. Rouge then turned around to face him. She paused as she actually got a good look at what he was wearing. "You know..." she started. "You look very good Sonic. It's hard to believe such a handsome guy is under that coarse Hedgehog exterior,"

The hedgehog frowned and scratched his head. "Umm...Thanks...I guess..." He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Sonic then did a double-take as he began to notice how Rouge was dressed.

The nocturnal girl was dressed in a fine red silk Chinese styled dress. The gown had a slight slip up the side which allowed a view of her long, soft shapely legs. Her hair was slightly curled and fell down in locks around her face. She even wore nice open-toed pumps, which fully enhanced how sexy her legs looked.

Sonic was at a lost. "Umm...Turn around for a minute…" he asked her. And in return, Rouge looked at him strangely. "Please..." Sonic begged her, while putting his hands together in a praying motion. Rouge sighed and spun around once for him. As she did the ends of her dress fluttered around her body. Sonic was amazed. "Wow...You look really great Rouge. I mean...the Hedgehog is speechless,"

Rouge turned away from him and blushed slightly. "Thank you..." she took a breath and looked toward the door. "Ok...Can we go in now?"

"Yeah...sure..." Sonic complied. The bat was about to go inside but paused a minute. She looked to Sonic, who was looking at her strangely. "You ok?" he asked her.

Rouge nodded. Her mind was thinking for some reason something didn't seem right. She looked to Sonic. "You sure you still want to go through with this?" she asked him. "You don't have to you know...I know this wasn't exactly a part of our agreement..."

Sonic walked up and stood besides her. The girl was eye level with him now, cause of her pumps. But she still looked very small in his eyes. "Rouge...Will you stop worrying about our agreement." He pleaded with her. "I'm not doing this because of that, I'm doing this because you're my friend and I want to help you..."

"Your friend..." Rouge echoed his words. Sonic nodded again, comforting his statement. Rouge looked to him and smiled. "Since when did I get upgraded to being your friend anyway?"

The hedgehog grinned. "Ever since you decided to wear that dress," Sonic jested. "GOD YOU LOOK HOT!" His outburst was followed by some whistles and hoots.

A deep crimson fluttered to Rouge's cheeks, as she laughed at his antics. "God, you're such a Hentai...Sonic" The hedgehog laughed. He didn't care, he was just being honesty. "Anyway, come on…Mr. Sonic T. Hedgehog, Knuckles and Julie-Su are waiting…"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sonic saluted as the two finally decided to go inside. Rouge and Sonic peered inside the restaurant as they opened the door. They found out from one of the waiters where the two Echidnas were sitting. Julie-Su noticed them standing by the entrance and waved the couple over to them.

Sonic smiled and waved back to the girl Echidna. But all Rouge could see was the cold, loathsome look Knuckles was giving her. The girl was totally frozen in place by his hateful gaze. So when Sonic started to move to their table, he was puzzled when she didn't move.

"Rouge?" he called to her. But the girl made no response. He then moved in front of her. "Rouge?" he asked her again.

The Bat seemed to come out of her trance, as she looked into his green eyes. "Oh...Yeah Sonic?" she shook her head slightly, trying to get the image of Knuckles burning glare out of her mind.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Rouge didn't respond at first, she was still shaking off the after effects. "Yeah..." she finally responded. She didn't know it, but her hands were shaking at the moment.

She didn't notice it. But Sonic did. He gently placed his hands over top of hers. She looked down as Sonic's gloved hands were holding hers. She then looked up into his eyes. She blinked a few times, because she just released something. Rouge didn't know why she didn't notice it before but Sonic kinda had really nice eyes.

She disregarded the thought and looked to the floor. But as she did, she found Sonic's gentle hand guided her up to look at him. She was puzzled at first, and then she blushed from his boldness.

Sonic didn't notice her reaction from his gesture. He just knew she wasn't comfortable with everything going on. And he didn't want this night to go badly for her. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure everything would be ok. So when he said. "It's gonna be ok..." He really truly meant it.

Rouge just nodded at his words and smiled. The two continued to walk to the table. Totally unaware they never stopped holding each other's hands.

"Hey, so how are you guys doing?" Sonic said as he and Rouge came to the table. He was just about to sit down, when he noticed that Rouge was still standing behind her chair, with her eyes looking at him.

For a second Sonic paused. He knew this was one of those manners things. He just couldn't remember which one. Then when Rouge cleared her throat and all of a sudden it connected.

'The dude is supposed to pull the chair out for his girl.' So in a flash, Sonic was on his feet to smoothly slide out the chair for his date.

Rouge stared at him for a brief second, and then sat down at the table. She smile and looked to the Echidna couple, as they got their menus out.

"So, like I was saying…" Sonic continued, while returning to his seat. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, Sonic." Julie-Su answered. "Is everything ok with you and Rouge?" she asked the pair. The Echidna then flipped through her menu, while waiting for their answer.

Sonic looked over to Rouge, who smiled in return at him. "Yeah…We're cool." he answered merrily.

The hedgehog then decided to peek inside his menu. His brow frowned for a little bit. He then proceeded to flip to the next section of his menu. His blue face frowned even more as he flipped through the rest of the pages.

After a few minutes he slid over to Rouge's chair and whispered into her ear. "Eh...Where's the Chili dogs?"

To be continued...

HAHAHAA! THOUGHT THE WHOLE THING WAS GOING TO BE IN ONE PART Huh? SORRY! Next chapter friend...Next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and his crew...I DON'T!

"The Great Scam" -Chap. 4.2

Knuckles glared at the pair that sat across from him. Rouge and Sonic. Who'd a guess? Knuckles was totally sure IF Rouge did have a new guy, he would surely be some kinda loser. But to know, it was a good friend. The Echidna didn't know how to feel.

Should he have been jealous? Jealous, cause Sonic was moving on his old territory? Should he be pissed at Rouge for going with his one of his best friends? Or should he just shake it off, because they were both in the wrong?

Either way, Knuckles didn't care. They could do what they wanted. If this was some kinda game, then yeah...Knuckles would play too.

Knuckles finally withdrew from his thoughts to join in on the conversation. He didn't really know what the topic was. But whatever it was, Sonic just made some kinda joke, because everyone else was laughing.

Oh well... The red Echidna turned to his "friend," as a question came to mind. "So Sonic, how is Tails doing?"

Sonic paused for a minute, to actually process what the Echidna was asking. Then after a few seconds he responded. "Oh, he's cool." he answered his friend. "The little guy is finally starting to recover..."

The Echidna nodded. He was glad his little buddy was doing ok. "Yeah...I remembered, you were telling me he had some kinda accident a few weeks ago..." Knuckles recalled.

Sonic grinned for a second, while making a quick glance toward Rouge. He smirked when he looked back at Knuckles. "Yeah...Some PSYCHO..." Sonic started to say while trying to get the Bat that was responsible attention. But as soon as the Hedgehog uttered the word PSYCHO, he felt the wrong end of a spiked heel stab his foot from under the table.

"OOWW!" he complained, as the senses in his legs were starting to deaden. After a second of deliberation, Sonic knew who the culprit was. He looked toward Rouge. Who was glaring right back at him. Sonic decided to change his tactic.

"I mean...Some Lunatic...Oww!" Again with the pain. "Uh...Maniac...Oww! Deranged... Oww! Stalker, OWW!" the hedgehog had to go down to rub his leg. That last one really hurt. His gaze, once again returned to Rouge who was still giving him, the blue eyed glared.

Sonic got up. He knew he couldn't win. "Never mind...he just had a little run-in with a misguided soul." The blue hedgehog then turned to Rouge, who didn't say anything. She just looked at her menu, faking like she was still deciding.

Knuckles and Julie-Su looked at each other. They didn't know what just happened. But they didn't want to get involved. "Anyway..." Knuckles said while returning to the conversation. "Anyone that did what they did to him. Must have been nuts." Rouge frowned. "So has any of his hair grown back yet?"

The Hedgehog nervously scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure if what he said would bring back the pain. He looked to Rouge, who just nodded. Sonic sighed. "Well most of it...And he also got out most of the neon Pink dye," Sonic then grimaced. "But I swear, the curse words that were curved into his butt, will take a lot longer."

Julie-Su frowned. "Hey I know Tails...he's such a sweetie! Who could have done such a thing?"

"Ummm...don't know..." Sonic lied, he really hated being dishonest, but he also knew it would be really bad for Rouge, if he did. Not to mention, what she would do to him afterwards. The Hedgehog cringed, when he thought about that.

"Well, who ever it is they seriously need help." Knuckles stated while tossing his menu to the table.

Julie-Su nodded, "Yeah I agree." She turned to Rouge, "Don't you agree, Rouge?"

Rouge didn't say a word. She was hoping the group would have forgotten she was there. But now the whole group's attention was on her, which made her blush a nice beet red. "Ummm…hehehe...Yeah that's really bad," the white Bat flushed. "Ummm... HEY, WHERE'S THAT WAITER!"

In the next hour, everyone received their orders. Even Sonic, who was really disappointed the "Crystal Light" didn't serve Chili dogs, had enjoyed something else. Of course he needed some coaching from Rouge to actually try it.

So anyway...with the meal, done and over with. The young couples spent the remaining time trying to get to know each other. Actually it was more like Julie-Su and Knuckles, interrogating Rouge and Sonic.

Julie-Su just found the two so interesting. It was weird. To her it was almost like the two were complete opposites. But yet they still kinda fit, somehow. And although Julie-Su was looking for all the nice details of Rouge and Sonic's growing love, Knuckles was more preoccupied with looking for the dents in the armor.

Sonic was just lucky he did decide to look through some of what was in Rouge's book. It proved to be more handy then he originally thought. Oh course anything he didn't know he could always B.S. his way through.

"Ok Sonic..." Julie-Su said while gaining the Hedgehog's attention. "Since I already asked Rouge what she thought about you. Why don't you tell me Sonic what are some of the things you like best about Rouge," she looked to Rouge and winked.

Sonic nearly gagged on the water he was just sipping. "Whaaa? Ummm..." The hedgehog gasped as he fidgeted with his tie.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he continued to notice Sonic's nervousness. He cleared his voice to speak. Sonic, at first thought his long time friend was going to unknowingly come to his rescue. Well let's just say Sonic was sadly mistaken...

"Come on, Sonic..." Knuckles added on. "Since you guys are SO in love that should be an easy question," the Echidna grinned from side-to-side. This should be good for an easy laugh.

Sonic frantically looked from side to side. His green eyes shifting from Julie-Su back to Knuckles. He was trapped. He was trapped and he didn't have a response. That was the one part of the book Rouge gave him, that he didn't go over. The stuff she had in there sounded too mushy. He wouldn't say those things in a thousand years. Now, he was wishing he had looked over a word or two.

You would think Knuckles instantaneously turned into a jackal, the way he was grinning at the Hedgehog. "What's wrong Sonic?" he arrogantly asked. "Eggman got your tongue?"

Knuckles' comment received an emerald glare from the Hedgehog. But all the glaring in the world wouldn't help him now. Sonic looked over to Rouge. He was distraught when he looked into her eyes. She was silently pleading with him to say something. ANYTHING!

The pressure increased for Sonic as he closed his eyes to think. Suddenly the hedgehog just said the first thing that came to his spiky head. "Umm...She's pretty!" he blurted out.

Knuckles and Julie-Su just looked at the Hedgehog strangely, both raising an eyebrow at the blue hero. Rouge merely sighed and slapped her forehead. Why in hell did she pick this idiot to be her savior!

"I mean..." Sonic continued, as he regained everyone's attention. He paused slightly as he continued to think. His green eyes then shifted from the two Echidnas and looked over to Rouge. Who was also looking back at a him with a questioned expression on her lovely face.

Sonic stared back at Rouge and slowly a smile formed on his face. "She's beautiful..." he grinned as more words came to him. "Every time I see her, every time I look into her soft blue eyes, I lose my breath..."

Sonic paused for a second and looked around to the group. Every eye was cast on him. All following every word he said. Especially Rouge. He grinned then continued, "Even when we argue, and she's yelling at me and stuff. I don't tell her, but I don't really care cause, I know she's still with me and cares for me. Like I care for her..."

Slowly he went and took her hand into his own. All the while the bat was totally speechless. "Every time she smiles I feel I want to smile. Her laugh is contagious..." He smiled while looking into Rouge's eyes. "She's just...beautiful..." He then brought Rouge's hand to his lips as he gently kissed it.

For a few seconds everything was quiet at the table. Then the silence was pierced by a high squealing, "AAAWWW...God that's the sweetest thing ever!" from Julie-Sue.

Knuckles frowned. This wasn't the way things were suppose to go. He turned to Julie-Su. "You want to dance?" he abruptly asked, while taking his attention away from the "happy couple."

His girlfriend smiled in response. "Sure...baby..." The girl was totally unaware of her man's foul mood.

As they left, Sonic and Rouge remained silent. The blue hedgehog let go of the white bat's hand. As soon as he did, she went to look at her dessert menu. Her cheeks totally flustered.

Rouge was still looking at her menu when she said. "You know that wasn't in the book..." she commented.

"Oh...Sorry," Sonic said, apologetically. He frowned. What he said about her wasn't something he could have ever prepared for. Because what he said...was actually from his heart.

Rouge saw the distressed look on Sonic's face. She instantly realized her mistake. "No... No...I mean...It was just..." Sonic turned to her as she spoke. As he did, all the color in Rouge's cheeks turned bright red. She buried herself further into her menu, trying very hard not to look at him. "I was just saying... That...was probably the sweetest thing anyone ever said about me..."

"Oh..." Sonic said softly. He then grinned and looked to her. "So I did good?"

The bat smiled and looked over to him. "Yeah Sonic...very good..." Rouge then reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

A few minutes after, both parties were seriously blushing. That was till Rouge looked over to the dance floor. There was a nice song playing now...And everyone was getting into the music. Rouge looked back at Sonic. "Would you like to dance?" Almost as if on cue, a slow song started to come on. All the couples that were on the dance floor started to cling closer to their partners.

Sonic equally looked over to the dance floor. He noticed a slow song was playing and although he normally sat those ones out... But the way Rouge was looking, he couldn't possibly say no.

"Sure..." He said gingerly as he rose to his feet. Rouge followed his actions as they made their way to the dance floor. Within minutes they were dancing to the slow sounds of the music, letting the relaxing atmosphere move them.

After a few minutes into their dance Rouge, was totally amazed at how good a dancer Sonic was. Even when dancing to the slow music, he always kept in perfect rhythm. But what was really catching her attention, was how closely they were dancing to each other. At the beginning of the song, there was a good foot of distance between them. But as the song progressed, the distance between them decreased.

Rouge knew she should have said something. But for some reason she didn't. The way Sonic's hands felt around her waits. The way he looked in that nice dark suit. Even the small hint of cologne he was wearing. It was strange... Like probably for the first time since they've been friends, it was the first time Rouge really realized how attractive Sonic was.

Rouge giggled to herself. She couldn't believe how absurd her emotions were starting to make her feel.

And you know, her laugher didn't go unnoticed by her date. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked while looking into her eyes.

Rouge paused for a minute as she saw her own reflection in his forest green eyes. Slowly she just shook her head. "It's nothing really..." she started to say. "It's just..." She smirked at him. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to sweep me off my feet, Sonic T. Hedgehog,"

Sonic laughed at her response. "Well I wasn't trying..." he countered smoothly. The blue hedgehog then grinned. "But is it working?" he asked her. The nocturnal girl didn't make any response to him. She just merely rested her head on his chest, and allowed her body to carry her through the song.

Unbeknownst to the couple, their very actions were being monitored by a very pissed-off Echidna...

Knuckles glared at the couple as they continued to dance together. He couldn't believe it. Sonic and Rouge together. The sight alone was pissing him off. I mean Sonic obviously doesn't know about that whore. 'I have to let him know...' Knuckles said to him self.

Meanwhile...Julie-Su was having a great time. She was really having fun with Knuckles and his friends. And the night seemed totally perfect. She gazed up to Knuckles to ask him how he felt about the night. But then she frowned when she noticed the disturbed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Then she used her hands to tilt his head down to her.

"Oh...Nothing..." Knuckles muttered. He concentrated on dancing for a few more minutes. But after a while he found his eyes gazing back to Sonic and Rouge.

Julie-Su frowned again, as she noticed his distant look. Instead of asking him, she decided just to find the root of all his attention. She then paused for a second as she found he was looking at the new couple.

"Awww..."she cheered. "They are so cute!" The girl Echidna responded. Knuckles didn't comment. Only a few grumbles escaped his lips. Julie-Su just ignored his comments, as she continued to look at the two.

"You know it kinda seems like an unusual pairing. But for some reason they kinda look good together. You can kinda tell they really care for each other," Julie-Su stated. But Knuckles didn't reply. "I'm so happy for them..." Again Knuckles didn't say anything. And Julie-Su was getting kinda pissed. She turned to him, "Knuckles? Knuckles?"

"Yeah..." the Echidna responded, finally coming out of his thoughts. "Happy for them…" He repeated, "Yeah happy for them..."

Julie-Su frowned. She didn't know what was bothering her boyfriend, but she hope it wouldn't last long.

Eventually the slow song ended. The dance floor of the "Crystal Light" started to empty as couples went back to their seats for another drink and some other refreshments.

But as the crowd started to disperse...there seemed to be one couple that didn't take notice of the change. In fact, as far as they were concerned, there could have been no music. It was like the all things present in the outside world didn't matter.

"Sonic?" Rouge said slowly, as the two started to move to their own sort of music.

The hedgehog moved back and gazed into Rouge's blue eyes. "Yeah..."

"The song is over..." She said softly. She fixed her blue eyes onto his green ones.

It took Sonic a few minutes to understand what she was getting at. He looked around, the dance floor and realized, 'Yeah everyone was at their seats.' The Hedgehog blushed while taking a few steps back. "Um...Sorry..." he said to her while letting her go.

Rouge smiled. "No...It was fun...We have to do it again sometime," she smiled again and went back over to the table.

Sonic watched after her as she left, watching the sleek but sexy manner of her step, watching the folds of her red dress, give...allowing a slight view of her long, soft legs. "Yeah...We do..." Sonic stated as he returned to the table as well.

Eventually both Sonic and Rouge came back to their table. When they did, they were greeted by a grinning female Echidna. Julie-Su was brandishing a smile that could have put a thousand watt bulb to shame.

"You guys are just too much..." she said, her smile still not fading. Sonic and Rouge didn't comment. They just allowed the redden shade of both their faces speak for themselves. Knuckles merely grunted, to remind the group, his presence was still there.

"Anyway..." Rouge finally started to say. Remembering the fact she could talk. "I have to use the restroom..." She turned to Sonic, who nodded. "So if you excuse me..." she stated while rising to her feet.

Julie-Su got up as well. "Oh yeah...I might go as well..." she turned to the voluptuous white Bat. "Besides it will allow me and Rouge to get some girl talk in..." The red Echidna jested while dragging Rouge to the direction of the woman's restroom.

And for the life of her Rouge had to admit, even though Julie-Su was suppose to be the enemy and all. She really couldn't find a reason to hate the girl. That was probably the only reason why she allowed herself to be escorted in such a manor.

She sighed, 'Rouge you're getting soft...' She said to herself.

Meanwhile back at the dinner table...

Sonic looked after Rouge and Julie-Su as they went off. He couldn't help but to suppress a small amount of laughter. Seeing that look on Rouge's face as she was hoisted off was priceless.

He turned over to Knuckles. "Hey bud...I think I'm going to the can as well. You coming?" The Echidna didn't respond. The brick face scowl that was on his crimson face could probably have bent steel. Sonic, after a few minutes realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of his friend, went off to the bathroom on his own.

After a few more minutes...Knuckles rose from his seat. This game had gone on long enough...

The stall door to the Men's room toilet, opened up as a whistling blue Hedgehog was finish doing his business. He then took mild stroll on over to the sink to wash his hands.

Sonic was in a good mode. No scratch that Sonic was in a great mood! Here he was in the 'Crystal Light,' having one of the best dates of his life. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having with Rouge. They laughed, they danced...It was almost like a page of one of her cheesy romance novels.

It was funny...They were having so much fun acting as a couple, that he totally forgot they...weren't. Automatically, Sonic frowned when he remembered that.

'She's not mine...' He said to himself, as a new feeling of dread entered his person. The feelings she was expressing were probably just to keep up the farce of them being a couple. She didn't love him. She stated several times where her heart really lied. And up to this point it never really mattered to Sonic. But now it bothered him. It bothered him a lot.

The idea of her being with Knuckles, kissing him... Hugging him... Making love to him... Let's just say he would rather run full blinding speed into brick wall then to have those notions, in his head. But what could he do? She loved someone else...And I wasn't Sonic's style to meddle in someone else's relationship...

He paused. 'But didn't I do that, the day I made this promise to Rouge?' he asked himself.

Sighing he shook his head. Whatever the case, Sonic would survive. He didn't need love in his life. The life of a hero was filled with danger, adventure, and sometimes loneliness. It was a fact he accepted a long time ago. Anyway all he could do for Rouge was honor his promise to her. And hope for the best that she would be happy, with Knuckles...

'But why do I feel like I want more then that?'

Sonic finished washing up as the red Echidna in question, entered the bathroom. The Hedgehog could tell by the snide look that Knuckles was giving him, that something was about to go down.

Knuckles wondered over beside Sonic and started to wash his hands also. At first the violet eyed Echidna didn't pay the Hedgehog any mind. Then he gazed over to his 'friend.'

"I see someone has been taking my leftovers..." The Echidna muttered to Sonic.

The Hedgehog glared back at Knuckles. "Whatever man..." He brushed the comment off to the side. "Rouge is a good person. She should be with someone that treats her right..."

Knuckles suppressed a chuckle. "Oh please..."

Sonic turned around to face him. "You know she loved you a lot," he paused, "She still does." He admitted. Knuckles could tell the Hedgehog was a little saddened by that fact. But he continued. "You hurt her a lot man..."

The Echidna smirked. "You think I give two shits about that little slut..." Just as soon as those words exited his mouth, Knuckles found himself flung up against the wall by a not to happy Hedgehog. The sound of one's skull smacking against a ceramic tile wall, was good reminder not to piss Sonic the Hedgehog off.

"Watch your mouth..." Sonic demanded as he increased his grip on his 'former' friend. Sonic was currently suspending, Knuckles a good foot off of the floor. Someone stated a long time ago, that you're always you're strongest, when you're defending someone you love. Yeah they were right...

Now you would think being easily manhandled by one of Mobius' greatest heroes would make any guy soil their briefs. But not Knuckles. He knew Sonic and he knew his weaknesses. He merely just glared back at the Hedgehog and shouted. "Get your hands off of me."

Complying, Sonic dropped the Master Emerald protector to the floor. Sonic turned his back on the Echidna. "I swear I don't know what she sees in you..." He stated while making his way to the door.

"Beats me..." Knuckles shouted after him, while the Hedgehog was about to leave. "But whatever it was, it didn't take her long to give it up." Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. "A word of advice...I would dump her if I was you..."

Sonic blinked twice. "Asshole..." He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the person he once considered a friend. "I swear could you be an even bigger asshole." For once Sonic was totally amazed.

Knuckles chuckled. "No more than you..." Sonic glared at him. But Knuckles ignored his stare. "Anyway listen up..." He said while walking over to Sonic and throwing his arms over the Hedgehog's shoulder. "Your my friend so I think I should let you in on a little something before you get too involved with that hoe out there..."

See, this was the point where Sonic, normally would have beat the hell out of Knuckles. In fact he was about a Sonic-second away from doing that, but Knuckles noticed his friend's tension. He sighed. "Just shut up and listen..." The Hedgehog decided to hear what the bastard had to say. "Anyway dude you should really drop her. Before I was talking to Nack right? He was Rouge's boyfriend before I went with her. And guess what he told me?"

This was really boring Sonic. He looked over to Knuckles. "What?"

"He said he knew Rouge from back in the day. And he knew everything about her past. It seems our little bat girl, fucked any and every guy she came across back then. He found that out, when he realized he wasn't her first either."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." Knuckles stated obnoxiously. "So basically she's used goods." He grinned. "Very USED..."

Sonic disengaged from Knuckles and paced back in forth in the bathroom. The news he got was kinda surprising. Honestly the Hedgehog didn't know how to feel at first. But then a voice said. 'Does it change how you feel about her, though?' Sonic continued to think about it. He came to his conclusion. 'Nope...it doesn't.'

The blue hedgehog turned around to Knuckles. "Ok...So what does what Rouge did in her past have to do with your relationship now?"

Knuckles' eyes widened. "Dude! She's a slut! Get over it..."

The Hedgehog stomped his foot. 'That's it.' Sonic glared at him. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

Knuckles took a step toward Sonic. "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM BRING IT!" He shouted while throwing his fists up.

"Gladly..." Sonic answered, while taking a stance of his own. The Hedgehog been wanting a crack at this fool for a while now and this was the "perfect opportunity...' That is, if someone would quit pulling at his jacket.

Sonic looked down to see a little boy fawn, looking up at him. The little guy was probably no more then five years old, a small little deer, with huge blue eyes. "Uh...Excuse me..." The little boy started, in a small voice. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic glared back at Knuckles then looked down to the little kid. "Uh...Yeah. How can I help ya little guy?"

"Can you help me?" he said while using his sleeve to wipe his nose. "I have to go potty..."

The Hedgehog sighed, "Sure kid...Hold on," He then returned his gaze back to Knuckles, who was in the process of exiting of the lavatory.

"I'll see you at the table." Knuckles said while opening the door. "We'll settle this later..." And with that Knuckles was gone.

After a twenty minute excursion and a signed autograph later, Sonic finally returned to the table.

As he did, he noticed Rouge was sitting at the table by herself, while Knuckles and Julie-Su were off on the dance floor. For a brief second, Sonic and Knuckles made eye contact. The hatred and anger was still present in both sets of eyes. But shortly Knuckles broke away from his gaze; Julie-Su wanted him to dip her.

Sonic then just merely sat down at the table with Rouge. The girl smiled when she saw him return. But after seeing the ill-tempered look on her date's face, she was worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "You have problems, with the little kid?"

"Huh?" For a second Sonic didn't know what she was talking about.

"Knuckles told me what happen..." she smiled, while looking at him. "That was really sweet of you to help that kid."

The hedgehog made no response. His mind was still preoccupied with what just happen between him and Knuckles. But he didn't want to worry her. "It's nothing really..." he said firmly. There was still a small frown on his face.

Rouge frowned. This wasn't like the normal Sonic. Being so serious, being so grumpy. "Is there something wrong?" she took his hand. "You don't seem the same."

Sonic looked down at the soft hand that was over top of his owned. He smiled and looked up at her. "No, don't worry about it..." He gently patted her hand, to reassure her.

But Rouge wasn't buying it. After spending so many weeks with him, she knew Sonic and she knew there was something bothering him. And she also knew it would be hard as hell to get him to tell her. He could be more stubborn then her sometimes. But regardless, she wouldn't give up. "Sonic..." she said sternly. "You can tell me. We are friends right?"

Sonic laughed a little. He then placed his hand over Rouge's and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess we are..." he said, his spirits brightening more and more. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

Instantly the smile returned to Rouge's face. She blushed slightly as she noticed at the intensity of Sonic's gaze. 'My heart...Why does it feel this way about...Sonic?' she shook her head. Rouge decided not to question it. It was probably a phase or something, nothing more.

"Would you like to dance Rouge?" A voice said.

At first Rouge assumed it was Sonic. But when she turned her head and saw the voice's source. The Bat then shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she continued to look at Knuckles.

"I don't know..." she started to say. "I'm here with Sonic, you know. What would Julie-Su say...?" Rouge blinked twice. She should have been ecstatic that Knuckles wanted to dance with her. But it just didn't seem right. But not only that, she didn't want to upset Julie-Su. It was strange, but she kinda considered the girl a friend.

Julie-Su sat down in the other seat away from Rouge. She smoothed out her white dress as she looked over to Rouge. "Oh come on..." The girl Echidna said merrily. "It's only a little dance, girl. Not like your stealing my guy or anything," she added with a small giggle.

Knuckles grinned, "Yeah, No harm can come from it."

'I don't know about that...' Rouge thought to herself. She wasn't sure what she should do. The white Bat paused and looked toward Sonic. She wanted to know his opinion, on what she should do. But the Hedgehog had no answers for her. He just remained silent, waiting, just like the others for what her answer would be.

"Umm...Ok..." she said, a little dubious about the whole thing. She slowly rose to her feet and took Knuckles' hand. The Echidna started to lead her toward the dance floor. For a brief second, Rouge looked back at Sonic. Who only weakly smiled and gave her a small 'thumbs up.' Rouge returned his smile and started to dance with her Ex.

"It's nice that even though they broke up, they are still friends..." Julie-Su said while she moved to the seat next to the Hedgehog's. She continued to look at the two dance.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked over to girl. He sighed and continued to look at Rouge. "Oh yeah...swell..." he muttered. He was trying his best not to sound...too jealous.

The girl Echidna didn't seem to pick up on his condescending tone. She just continued to look at all the dancing couples that were on the floor. She turned to Sonic. "So you want to dance Sonic? We can't let them out do us..."

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Sure...why not..." He then rose to his feet.

There was a dead silence between Knuckles and Rouge as they danced. Besides the tunes that were being played in the background, the only other things that made a sound was their continual breathing.

Rouge didn't dare to look Knuckles in the eyes. The Echidna had been giving her death stares all night. And she wasn't sure, what would happen if she antagonized him. So she was just going wait for him to make his move. I mean he was the one that asked her to dance and all.

Then the white bat paused. Shouldn't she be happy? I mean, she was closer to her goal now. I mean she was dancing with him. It was a start. But for some reason, Rouge felt kinda empty.

She remembered when the two of them were going together; she would feel a certain jolt, whenever the Echidna touched her. But now, as close as they were to each other, Rouge felt nothing. Absolutely nothing...

Well she felt nervous...But that was because Knuckles' silence was creeping her out. But besides that, the red Echidna was almost dead to her. She actually found herself wishing Sonic could take his place.

She was always comfortable and cool, when Sonic was around. 'God, please don't tell me I'm falling for the Hedgehog...' she mentally sighed. The white Bat then gazed and looked across the floor, at Sonic dancing with Julie-Su. For a brief second, she actually found herself a little jealous that Sonic was dancing with someone else.

She sighed again, 'Girl you're hopeless...'

"Nice night..." Knuckles finally said, drawing Rouge's attention to him. The Echidna's voice was even. The tone of Knuckles' voice, which at one time was very soothing to her ears, was now just bland and dormant.

"Yeah...It is," Rouge finally responded.

Knuckles sighed. And as he did, it appeared as if there was a huge amount of exhaustion, plaguing the Echidna's face. "Rouge...why are you doing this...?" he patiently asked her.

The white Bat appeared totally vacant. "What do you mean?" she asked him. The girl actually didn't know what he was talking about.

A fact that pissed Knuckles off, he stopped dancing with her. The scarlet protector scowled at her. "You know what I mean!" he shouted, raising his voice a few octaves. "Using Sonic like this just to make me jealous, how can you do that?" he stated, while dropping their embrace.

"Look I didn't know what else to do," she admitted. "You left me heart broken and alone. I was hurt. Sonic...Sonic was the only person that actually cared!" she countered back.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Oh please no one cares about you!" he defiantly retorted. "Sonic's just helping you because he pities you."

"You know what, fuck you!" Rouge declared. Her voice becoming more weaker, more full of the emotions, she was desperately trying to keep hidden. "HE DOES!"

"NO, FUCK YOU!" Knuckles thundered back. At that statement, everyone attention was drawn to the two, but Knuckles ignored them all. "You used my friend to try to make me jealous! You lied and deceived me and my girl!"

"I wouldn't have to if you just told me, what I did wrong!" Rouge pleaded, tears falling from her eyes, "I loved you, Knuckles we could have worked it out!"

"No... I couldn't be with a whore like you anymore!" he proclaimed. "Nobody could! So just flash your tits to someone else! And leave me and my friends alone!" Knuckles finished.

"Knuckles please...I just..." Rouge paused, as she saw Sonic and Julie-Su emerge from the crowd. She saw the look of the sadness in both there eyes. Then Rouge just took off. She ran in a direction, she didn't care where it would take her.

"Rouge...! Rouge!" Sonic called after her.

The Hedgehog was about to dash after her, but Knuckles, stepped in the way of his path. "Let her go man..." The Echidna stated. "She's not worth it..." Knuckles said while crossing his arms.

This time Sonic didn't go over the usual pleasantries of stating a snappy phrase, or quoting a catchy one liner. The Hedgehog plainly, just ran full speed over top of Knuckles. Planting a few nice size shoe prints over the Echidna's nice new suit.

"Knuckles, I swear I'm coming back to fuck you up later," Sonic's voice echoed, as he ran after Rouge. "Rouge! Rouge!" he shouted after her. But the girl already was out the restaurant's door.

Knuckles sighed. He really didn't want things to end like this. Rouge just ruined everything between him and one of his best friends. 'I just hope Sonic will see I was right soon.' Knuckles prayed, as he got back up to his feet.

When he did, he met the eyes a very agitated looking Echidna girl. It was weird, in all the time Knuckles knew Julie-Su, he had never seen her angry at anything. I mean people cutting her off in traffic; guys making lewd comments about her figure, even getting jibed at the Grocery Store cashier, none of these things seemed to get the girl's goat.

For a while he thought nothing could ever bother the girl. But the way she was walking over to him...The way she was rolling up the sleeve of her dress... And specially the way she was winding up her fist... Knuckles knew he was wrong, very wrong.

'HELP ME!'

"Rouge!" Sonic's voice echoed as he ran outside. He turned around the corner of the restaurant, to where he found her and the tears falling from her eyes. "Rouge..." He said softly as he approached her.

The girl vainly tried to wipe her eyes, when she saw Sonic approaching. "I'm sorry..." she said, some sobs escaping her voice. "He just pisses me off so much." The Hedgehog didn't respond. "I love him so much...But he only treats me like shit..."

"Rouge...how can you still love him," the strength in Sonic's voice was so intense. "He...He doesn't care for you..."

"I KNOW THAT!" she shouted. "..I know that now, but knowing that doesn't make me not want him any less..." she stated, her full lips trembling slightly, as she shivered in the cold air.

The girl wrapped her arms around her body an attempt to generate some warmth through her body. She then suddenly, froze as she felt Sonic's jacket drape over her shoulders. Rouge turned around and to see Sonic holding it in place.

"Here..." he said offering his coat.

Rouge blinked a few times. "Sonic, I don't..." She said as she tried to take it off.

Sonic just held on firm, "Just take it..."

"What about you..?" she looked over at him. A strong wind suddenly came by hitting the two with an arctic blast. The two of them shivered slightly.

But Sonic recovered. "I'm Ok." he proudly stated. "It takes a lot more than a little cold to bring down this Hedgehog." He grinned.

Rouge took one look at Sonic and smiled. She shook her head. "You are something else Sonic..." The hedgehog laughed.

"Yeah, I guess..." He paused as his face grew more concerned. "But I'm more worried about you. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah..." Rouge answered softly. "I think I just need to be alone."

Sonic frowned, "You sure?"

"Yeah..." She looked over at Sonic's jacket and started to give it back to him. But his hands stopped her.

"Keep it..." Rouge started to protest. But Sonic shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll get it another time."

She smiled. "Thanks Sonic..." The girl paused, as she remembered something else. "Oh yeah...thank you for coming tonight also, even though things were horrible. I'm glad you keep your word and you were there with me,"

"No problem...Anything for a friend." he returned.

Rouge smiled then slowly made her way home.

The blue hedgehog kept his eyes on her while she walked away. He sighed. "Man, Sonic...you can't let things end like this." He sighed, while looking her vanish from his sight. He thought for a minute, and then snapped his fingers. "Yeah...that's the ol' Hedgehog noggin at work. Sonic you are a genius." The hedgehog grinned at his own brilliance. Then he sped off into the night.

Later that evening at Rouge's place...

The young bat tossed and turned in her bed. Thoughts of the evening kept plaguing her thoughts. The harsh words, the hateful glares, the staring faces... Rouge awoke from her bed in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily in the dark room, as she tried to make all the bad thoughts go away.

Rouge blinked again. She could tell more tears were coming. She crouched up in her bed, and brought her knees to her chest, as she tried to shut out all the unwanted things. Then something caught her attention.

BAP!

She heard something hitting against her bedroom window.

Curious, Rouge got up and went over to investigate. She wrapped her bed sheets around her body as she went over to the window. As soon as she looked out the glass, she saw something incredible weird.

Sonic was currently standing outside her place, pacing back and forth. Rouge took a double take, just to make sure she was seeing straight. The girl raised and eyebrow. 'Yeah...that was him.' She then looked at her clocked and gasped. It was one in the freakin' morning!

Rouge went to her window and threw it open. "Sonic what do you want?" The young Bat shouted. "It's late!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Late? What do you mean it's late?" he frown his eyebrows like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's only a little bit after one. Plenty of the night time left." He paused while leaning up against her tree. "Hell most people are just starting around this time." The Hedgehog then grinned, while looking up at her. "Besides you're a bat right? I thought you guys loved the dark..."

The white bat flushed, "Umm...that may be. But..."

"But nothing!" Sonic rudely shouted back.

Rouge was about to comment, but then she noticed how loud the two of them were being. And frankly in her neighborhood, it didn't take much for the neighbors to call the cops for disturbing the peace. She looked down at Sonic. "Shhhh...Sonic," she hushed him, trying to quiet the agitated Hedgehog down.

That only resulting in Sonic increasing his voice another notch, "Hey, I'm not leaving without you!" He crossed his arms, planted his foot. "I'll stay out here all night, if I have to!"

"Will you shut up!" she shouted down at him. And though she didn't want to admit it, she had a small smile on her face.

Sonic noticed her smile and decided he wasn't finished. "Nope..." He stated. "I won't be happy till I wake up all your neighbors!" He echoed back.

"SHUT UP SONIC!" The white bat said with a bigger smirk.

Sonic grinned. "I'll start to sing!" He puffed out his chest. "I'll do it too! Be warned though! I'm a tone-deaf mothafucka!"

That did it. Rouge was totally done. Her laughing was even louder then Sonic's yelling. "SONIC SHUT UP! OK, OK! I'll be right out!" She said her voice still a little weak. She rushed over to her closet to get something to wear.

A few minutes later, Rouge's door opened up. She stepped outside wearing a black turtleneck sweater, with some dark blue jeans. Her blue eyes glared at the Hedgehog. For a minute Sonic actually thought he might have been in trouble. But then he saw her smile, then shake her head.

"You have real problems Hedgehog..." she sighed again, as Sonic laughed. "So what do you want anyway?" She peered at Sonic noticing he changed his clothes as well, wearing a brown leather coat, with some baggy pants.

The azure hero shook his head, "My, is that anyway to greet your good buddy."

"Come on Sonic, its cold out here." Rouge wasn't kidding; she could see her breath right in front of her.

"Well..." The blue Hedgehog started. "I was thinking, since the Crystal Light was such a bust, I wanted to make it up to you, by taking you some place really fun."

Rouge cocked her head to the side. "Oh Sonic..." she paused, while smiling. "You don't have to do that. It wasn't your fault...things just happened."

"I know..." he sighed, while turning away from her. "But I didn't help much." He paused then turned back toward her. "Anyway, you don't have a choice..."

The Bat frown her brow. "Uh...Excuse me?"

Sonic nodded. "Yup..." he walked up beside her. "If you don't come…I'll just have to kidnap you..." he declared. His words were followed by a small smile. A smile, Rouge had to admit she was starting to like, more and more.

The white bat strolled a little bit in front of Sonic. Who was admiring the nice tight fitting jeans she was wearing. She giggled to herself. "Well Mr. Hedgehog...Since I've being taken against my will, I guess I have to comply." she finished while facing him. "So where are we going?"

Sonic shrugged. "No where special. Just some places I thought might be fun..." He turned around and looked into the distance. "So you ready?"

The white bat looked around. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Turning to her Sonic nodded. "Ok...hold on tight," he said while extending his arm to her. Rouge took his arm, and then suddenly Sonic took her into his arms. The action was so quick and so sudden; it completely took Rouge by surprise. "You ok?" he asked her, noticing she was a little flustered.

"Yes...Will you just go!" she thundered.

Sonic chuckled. "Righto Madam..." And then, the two speed off into the night.

Let's see where to start at...

Well first Sonic took Rouge to a late night Karaoke place. After the Karaoke place, was an all night Sushi/Chili Dog place. (Don't ask.) After that, they just went to any other place the duo just happen to come onto. They spent the whole night going to different late night spots on Mobius. They didn't come back to her place to morning.

As dawn was approaching, the Hedgehog and Bat could be seen strolling up Rouge's neighborhood, gently holding hands. They didn't know when they started doing that really. It was probably after the Sushi place. But regardless, neither of them seemed to comment on it or mind.

They continued up her way, till they came to her front door. Silently the two were both staring at each other, neither one making a sound. Both were a little nervous, both were a little scared. Sonic decided he wanted to speak first. Only problem was...he didn't know what to say.

"Heheh..." he started. "Umm...You know if this was date or something...I would be really nervous right now..." His last words trailed off. 'God that must have sounded so lame...'

Rouge responded with a small laugh. "Umm…Yeah I know what you mean..." she ended the sentence, with her gaze going toward the floor.

Another eerie silence... Both parties were desperately thinking of something to say. But couldn't find a single word, for a minute Sonic was about to say something, but it seem Rouge beat him, this time.

"I had a lot of fun Sonic..." Rouge said truthfully. "Probably the most fun I've ever had in a long time."

The Hedgehog smiled. "Glad to be of service..." he responded weakly. 'Why am I so nervous...It's just Rouge?' He asked himself. Then he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. 'Oh, dammit…I know...I like her...' she smiled which caused Sonic to blush even more. 'Ok...I like her a lot...'

Rouge leaned forward gave Sonic a small hug. After a few minutes, she frowned while they were still embraced. "Uh...Sonic..." Rouge started to say. "You don't have any quills on your stomach right?"

The speedy Hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "Uh...No. Why?" He questioned.

"Umm...Ok so what's poking me?" she asked, while glaring at him.

Sonic gave the girl a very perplex look. Then he went into his pocket. "My chopsticks..." he informed her, while bringing them out. He snapped them a few times before putting them back.

Rouge looked at the two sticks and started to laugh. She blushed heavily, while Sonic started to laugh as well. "Oh God, I'm sooo sorry..."an embarrassed Rouge said.

The Hedgehog shook his head. "And you say I'm a Hentai..."

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry..." The Bat fanned her hands. She looked down to the ground again. After a few minutes, she looked up. "Umm...Anyway I think I better go before I make a bigger fool of myself..." Her redden face was still bright in the dawn air.

"Oh...Ok." Sonic said, as Rouge turned and went for her door. "Oh and Rouge..." The Bat turned and looked at him. "I...Umm...Crap...Umm..." He swore silently as he was still wondering what he hell he was doing. "Umm...Look, what Knuckles said about you at the restaurant. Don't believe a word of it. I mean your cute, sexy, funny...And any guy would die to want to be with you..."

Rouge smiled then looked away for a second as she thought about Sonic's words. She then turned toward the hedgehog. She had a small smirk on her face. "Even you...Sonic?" she coyly asked. The white Bat was hoping to get a laugh out of her friend.

But Sonic didn't think she was joking. He assumed she really wanted to know what he thought. He looked down as he nervousness continued, "Umm...I...Umm…I…" he paused for a minute. 'Hey is this no way for a Hedgehog to act. If you do man...just say so,' He looked up at her and smirked. "Yeah...even me..." he answered firmly.

Rouge was totally shocked. She wasn't really serious, when she asked him that. But did he really feel that way? She looked into his strong emerald green eyes. After a few seconds she could tell he wasn't lying. Rouge didn't know what to do, or what to say. Then as if on automatic pilot, her body made a choice for her.

The young bat swiftly walked over to Sonic, and put her arms around him, holding him tight. She gasped as a few tears came to her eyes. "Thank you..." she whispered into his ear. "You don't know how much that means to me, Sonic..."

In return, she felt his arms encircle her body. Rouge drew back as she looked into Sonic's eyes. The Hedgehog weakly smiled as they continued to hold each other. He brushed his fingers across her face. At this time, both of them knew they should have left go. They were only friends...and something like this was very dangerous. But...but for some reason neither of them moved.

Rouge then leaned forward as she gently placed a kiss near Sonic's cheek. She paused as her lips lingered around the area. She was undecided on what she wanted to do. Her heart was saying one thing. But her mind was saying something else. She was afraid. Afraid of what could happen; if she let her emotions take over. She already lost Knuckles. She didn't know what would happen if she lost Sonic too.

So in the end, her fear won...

"I have to go Sonic," an emotionally weary Rouge said. She moved away from the blue Hedgehog and opened the door.

"Uh...Rouge?"

The girl turned around. Hope was creeping inside her. Hoping, Sonic had the courage to do what she couldn't. "Yes..." her voice was hardly over a whisper.

"Sweet dreams..." Sonic said softly. He put both his hand into his pockets.

She smiled. "You too..." She said, with one final smile. She then turned the knob and went inside.

"I love you..." Sonic said, after she already closed the door. After a few minutes, he started on his own way home.

To Be Continued...

AWWWWW...it's sooo sweet. I'm tearing up over here! Later guys!


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAHHHH! Sonic I'm going to fall!" A totally distraught Rouge screamed at the top

of her lungs, her arms flailing in every which direction. Her limps where currently doing an impression of a reverse back stroke as she was trying to stop her forward momentum. Of course the roller blades that were attached to her feet, were refusing to cooperate and was sending her forward anyway.

"Hey don't worry babe," An amused blue Hedgehog calmly stated as he gracefully glided past her. "I'm not going to let you fall," Sonic said trying to reassure her.

The hedgehog then skated along side of her. He clasped her hand with his own and started to control her movement. After as few seconds she was able to move on her own. Then the two tried another attempt at going around the ring...

(A/N: Ok..I suppose I should fill you guys in)

Well it's been nearly 3 months since the events at the 'Crystal Light' restaurant. But more importantly, today was Rogue's 20th birthday. And to celebrate such a extravagant event Sonic thought what better way then for the two of them to go rollerblading.

Of course it would help if Rouge knew how to rollerblade in the first place. But then again when did little things like that stop our Sonic the Hedgehog. So along with going rollerblading he offered to teach her. At first Rouge admitted that it was a good idea, but...

"AAAAAAHHHH SONIC!" CRASH!

Why she agreed is beyond me.

"The Great Scam" Chap. 5

By

NoWhere Man (THAT'S ME!)

Disclaimer: SEGA RULEZ! (even though they're pretty much dead) But although they are apart of the non-living they still own these characters. Which pretty much sucks, but we have to deal with it.

Be Advised! There is NC-17 content in this story!

Lets continue...

An intrigued Sonic gingerly skated one lap around the ring. The Skating area was pretty big in size. The whole ring was close to a quarter mile long with many different; ramps, railings and objects for the more experienced skaters to perform tricks on. Of course he wouldn't have time today to really show-off any of his stuff. It seemed that his winged disciple was going to need all his attention.

The blue Hedgehog made another quick lap around the ring then slid over to Rouge to see how she was doing. He smiled at seeing the display she was performing. She was so freakin nervous and was squirming all over the place. Her nervousness was part of the reason why she was having so much difficulty.

"Calm down..." The speedy defender of Mobius directed to her. "You're doing fine..." Rouge tried her best to follow Sonic's advice. After nearly fumbling over a few times, she finally started to straighten herself out. Now she currently was standing with no problem.

Taking a sigh, she looked down at the black and purple rollerblades that were strapped to her size eight feet and shook her head. "God, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," the distressed nocturnal stated, "WHAT WAS I THINKING?"

The hedgehog skated over to her and skid to a stop. He pondered the question for a minute as he held his chin. "Hmmm...Don't know..." he looked to her with a slight grin. "Were you high?"

The Bat girl glared at him, "Ha, ha, Very funny," she finished with a small scowl. She turned to back to him. "WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TEACH ME HOW TO DO THIS!"

"Ok, Ok...Don't get your panties in a bunch," Sonic countered when his laughter died down. "See all you have to do is..." And Sonic once again tried to explain some of the basis to Inline Skating.

The next two hours were probably the most gruesome moments in Sonic's life. He'd never seen somebody take so many slips and falls while learning to rollerblade in his life. The only saving grace for Rouge was Sonic himself, who was there most of the time to make sure she never got too hurt or anything.

At first Sonic was just going to let her try out on her own, just so she could get a feel for the skates. BIG MISTAKE!

That was probably the worst idea he ever came up with. I mean it seemed like her rollerblades were designed for the specific purpose to collide into walls. Well, at least that's what Rouge believed and repeatedly shouted, screamed, cursed, etc.

In any case, this wasn't going to be an easy case for Sonic. After every near fatal head on collision with a turnpike ramp, (Which never happen, cause Sonic the hero was there, filling out the hero role.) the Hedgehog also had to endure a five minute verbal shout-off from Rouge, for making her try these "STUPID CONTRAPTIONS!"

But he didn't mind the yelling though he thought she looked cute when she was angry. That and the fact he loved the way she looked in those skin tight shorts she was wearing. They really showed off her nice shapely legs and thighs. He almost had to fight himself from not staring at them all day. In any case this wasn't anyway for her to learn. So that meant Sonic had to change his tactics.

Sonic frown slightly as he paced back-and-forth on his skates. Rouge was eyeing the casual manor of his movement. 'Hmph, Show off...' she sneered as the bat heard Sonic sigh. "Hmmm...I can't believe someone that's so graceful in the air, could be so clumsy on her feet," he said while taking a glance toward her.

Rouge's blue eyes flared up. "HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S THESE STUPID..." The girl then paused. Her sky blue eyes focused as she replayed his words in her head. "Did you just say I was graceful when I fly?"

'Damn, I said that out loud!' Sonic groaned to himself. Suppressing his blush, Sonic decided to move on. "Umm...Anyway...Here all you have to do is concentrate on what you want to do. Then move your feet left and right like you're walking," he paused for a minute, as he was hit with a new inspiration. "Hmmm...I have another idea. Just hold onto my waist and follow my movements. If you feel like you're going to fall, then just hold onto me. I'll make sure we'll be ok?"

Rouge thought about the idea for a few seconds. She realized there wasn't any real fault to the plan so... "Ummm...Ok," the bat agreed. She then hobbled over to Sonic and held onto his waist. 'Hey cute buns' she admitted while taking a quick peek.

"Ok...I'm going to go slow at first, so just try to follow me," he said to her over his shoulder.

Rouge, who was still eyeing his little Hedgehog fanny, muttered a "Gotcha..." before taking a last look. Then the two started to make they're way around the ring. Sonic could feel some of the tug Rouge was given him every time he made a turn. But after a while even that let up and she started to keep up with him.

"Hey how are you doing?" Sonic asked her after they completed another lap without any follies.

"I think I got it..." Rouge eagerly replied. Sonic looked back over his shoulders. He could see she even had her feet in the proper positions to aid her movements.

"Cool..." Sonic shouted back. He then pulled them over to the side and came to a stop. "Ok...Now we're going to switch places," he stated as she dislodged from him. "You're going to lead, while I hold onto you."

"I...I...I don't know Sonic. I'll probably make us fall," Rouge said doubtfully.

"Hey where's the fiery Rouge that I'm used to?" Sonic inquired. He then shook his head. "All this doubt doesn't suite you," he said while putting his arm on her shoulder and gave her a good squeeze. "Now don't worry. I told you...I'm not going to let you fall. If I see you starting to slip, I'll catch you...Promise."

Rouge pondered the idea for a while. Honestly she didn't think this was going to work. Then again falling on your ass over a dozen times kinda takes a shot at one's ego. She then looked to Sonic, "You really think I can?"

The Hedgehog held a very genial smile. "Rouge, if anything I've learn these past few months is you're capable of doing anything..." he stated truthfully. '...even winning my heart,' he thought silently to himself.

After a few more seconds of deliberation, Rouge smiled. "Ok...Let's go."

Sonic nodded while taking his position behind her. Rouge didn't really think about it at first, but she blushed when she felt his hands on her waist. His hands were strong, yet still delicate. It was like he was born with the perfect touch. A touch that Rouge was starting to enjoy more and more everyday.

Meanwhile...Sonic was intrigued by the attractive sight before him. He tilted his head to the side as he was admiring the sleek, nice curves of Rouge's round ass. "You better not be looking at what I think your looking at!" Rouge shouted back to him, after she realized he had been quiet waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long.

"What? I'm an innocent hedgehog," Sonic harmlessly implored. His eyes immediately shot up so he could prove his innocence.

"Right..." The bat flatly replied. She didn't believe him for a second. "Baka..." she groaned. Then a small smirk crossed her lips as a devilish idea entered her head. She decided to give her little peeper a little show.

Now even though Sonic was try to preserve his innocence. Temptation got the better of him and he found his emerald green eyes glued to her nice, luscious...ripe. Then all of a sudden the object of his momentary devotion shimmed as Rouge wiggled her ass a little, teasing him, which in turn made his mouth descend at a rate that probably could penetrate the pavement below him.

"Alright let's go!" Rouge cheered, as they started to move.

The two of them start out again, this time with Rouge taking the lead. Naturally the girl stumbled a few times at first. But eventually she started to get it more and more. She even corrected herself without any advice from Sonic. That alone impressed the Hedgehog the whole way through. Rouge was finally getting the hang of it, which meant he had to execute the next part of his training regiment.

Gently...So very gentle Sonic started to release his hold on Rouge. He now was stealthily skating behind her, keeping her pace. Although he was sure she didn't need his help anymore...It was now up to Rouge to realize she didn't either.

"HEY I'M DOING IT!" Rouge shouted back to her teacher/best friend. The young Bat was so proud of herself. She was finally getting it.

"You're totally awesome babe!" she heard from behind her. And Sonic's encouragement was really helping her too. She could almost kiss him!

Then Rouge paused and started to look over her shoulder. She had a question then again it was more like an urge for something. "Hey Sonic this is...Huh?" That was when she noticed that Sonic wasn't behind her anymore, which meant she was on her own, which meant...oh damn!

Sonic started to notice his friend's confidence was wavering. "Don't worry about it Rouge!" he shouted trying to encourage her. "You're doing fine. Just have confidence in your self," he called after her.

"Uh..." Rouge closed her eyes. 'I can do this! I can do this!' She chanted in her head as she tried to continual repeat her motions. After a few minutes she realized, she was doing it. She was doing it!

Rouge started to speed up along the skates. But then she skillfully adjusted her speed. She started to make turns on her own with no problem. She ecstatically turned to Sonic. "Hey! Hey!" she cheered trying to draw his attention.

But there was no need. Whistles, cat calls and cheers were her best friend's response. "YEAH! WAAHOOO! You're awesome Rouge!" The blue Hedgehog hollered.

The white bat joyfully laughed at Sonic's antics. There was always something going on with that Hedgehog. She then turned herself forward, which brought on a fright because a huge wall (kinda like the ones she ran into in the past) was coming up to her. And it seemed like her skates were locked on a direct course, "Uh...Sonic?" You could literally hear the nervousness in her voice.

The Hedgehog looked up. He then saw the wall. He was poised, ready to act then paused. If she's going to learn, she has to do it on her own eventually. Sonic sighed. "Just remember what I said!" he called after her. "You can do it!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Rouge's voice cried out.

Sonic closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look. All he could do was wait for the impact and comfort her when it was over. Granted she probably would be scarred for life about rollerblading or something. But oh well. He could deal with it. He could always find something else she liked.

Anyway after a few seconds of waiting for the loud thunderous crashed, not to mention the even more thunderous burst of obscenities, Sonic realized something. There was no loud thunderous crashed. The hedgehog slowly opened his green eyes and looked as Rouge made a lap around the ring. He was in awe. She totally mastered it.

Rouge made a turn around the bend and carefully skated over to Sonic. The girl was brandishing a nice big ass grin. Sonic didn't mind. She earned it. "Well...Umm...How did I do?" she asked him.

"I'm impressed..." The Hedgehog nonchalantly stated as he skated towards her. Then the impossible happened...

It started out small, but when in full motion it continued to blossom like an ever approaching avalanche. Sonic's kicking his legs back and forth as he stumbled, which resulted in him losing his footing, which caused the inevitable. Sonic the Hedgehog fell clearly...on his ass.

There was a silence between the two of them. Both were totally shocked at what just occurred. It was just so eerie, so unnatural, so unexpected, that neither of them knew how to react.

Well one of them did...

"BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHH!" the hard cackling of a white bat echoed throughout the whole skating ring. The officials that own the place even stopped to inspect the oddity. "YES!" Rouge maniacally applauded. "FINALLY SOMEONE BESIDES ME KISSES THE PAVEMENT!" she cheered while breaking into another laughing fit.

Sonic looked up at her slightly puzzled. He knew he probably should have been hurt due to Rouge's insensitivity. But the whole situation was just so bizarre that he couldn't help laughing himself. "Heh, heh, heh…Yeah, what can I say. Even the master messes up a few times," Sonic admitted while looking up at the grinning Rouge.

Rouge paused, although she had a smile that refused to die. "I'll say..." she commented with a few chuckles.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "So if we're finished laughing at the idiocy that is me. Could you please help me up?" He inquired while holding his hand out to her.

The white nocturnal nodded. "Sure thing, Sonic-Sensi..." the girl gave a fang-toothed grin as she reached down to help her fallen friend up to his feet.

Of course this was just a ploy to enable Sonic to get a little pay back. So when Rouge reached over and extended her arm to him, Sonic did the most natural thing possible. Drag Rouge down to him also and tickled the hell out of her.

"AAAHHHH (laughs) STOPPIT SONIC! DAMN, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" The hysterical bat girl screeched. She tried to roll out of Sonic's lap, but the blue hero continued on with his assault. So for the next five minutes Rouge was at the mercy of the Hedgehog.

They continued on till Sonic ended the tickle brigade. Of course he still had her pinned under him. But neither of them seemed to mind that.

"YOU are sooooo lucky you're my friend." Rouge declared. She emphasized the word YOU'RE by poking the Hedgehog in his dark nose.

Sonic looked down to her with a questioned expression. "Oh?" he responded, making it seem like he was wondering if he truly was lucky of that fact.

"YEAH...Oh," she mocked his tone, while adding a small laugh of her own. After a few minutes her breathing then went silent. She looked past Sonic and noticed just how late it was. "Man, we must have been out here all day. Look the sun is setting." she commented while pointing to the glowing star.

Sonic rolled off her as they both decided to look. The sun was simply amazing, the arrangement of colors that danced in the sky. Made it seem like this instant was the only important moment in time.

Rouge then drifted to the side and rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Hey can we just stay here for a while?"

Sonic didn't say anything but he cast a glance towards Rouge. A few beacons of sunlight that were dancing along the soft sides of Rouge's face. The way they seemed to tint, made her eyes look totally different, like they were filled with mystery. She looked so beautiful in the setting sunlight and she didn't even realize it.

There was no way he could have told her no...

"Hey you did real good out there today Rouge," Sonic commented, as they started to gather all the rest of their stuff up. The ring was about to close in a half and hour and he was trying to hurry so they wouldn't get locked in. "I'm really proud of you," he concluded while putting his arm around her.

Rouge leaned into his embrace as she heard his words. "Hmm...thanks," she purred, as she continued to skate along with him.

"Heh, with a few more lessons you'll be able to fly," the Hedgehog proudly declared.

The white bat paused and raised one eyebrow. "Fly? Uh...Hello I'm a bat," she stated while wiggling her dark wings to signify that. "I can already fly." The winged girl notified him.

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "No...Not that kinda flying," he advised her. But after a few seconds of Rouge holding that same questioning look, he sighed, "Here I'll show you..." Sonic then started to skate back to the ring.

All the while with Rouge eyeing him weirdly, "Sonic...you can't fly," she stated. "I might not know everything about you...but I do know Hedgehogs can't fly," she had an encyclopedia in her purse to prove it.

"Says you..." Sonic defiantly shot back. "I CAN fly..." The blue hedgehog stated again, as he positioned himself before one of the ramps. "Watch..." the Hedgehog implored her, as he skated away.

The hedgehog started at a casual pace. As he continued to move, he started to gradually pick up speed. Then in like a split-second, Sonic wasn't more then a blue blur as he blazed like a streak of lightning down the ring. The azure hero skated down into the pit then ignited upward almost as soon as he met the ramp. His body coiled as it soared higher and higher through the air. He arched while in mid-flight, spinning into an aerial. His grace and skill while he was skyward, Sonic didn't even resemble a land dwelling hedgehog... I think a bird in flight, would be a better phase to describe the hero.

Rouge continued to watch on. The girl hated to admit it, but she was totally amazed by what she was witnessing. The young bat smirked. "Heh, I guess he can fly..."

The blazing blue image that was Sonic T. Hedgehog started to descend, landing perfectly on the ground. Droplets of shimmering sparks blossomed along the railings as he grinded up the turnpikes, and then sped off again. He soared up another ramp again, this time his body went even higher, twisting into a 360 degree spin that seemed almost inhuman, which it was because he's a Hedgehog... Not a human... Anyway…

Sonic spiraled around the ramps. He rounding a few turns then started streaking through the skyways, acting as if the laws of gravity no longer were bounded to him. After completing the last aerial feat, Sonic slowed his paced and skated back over to Rouge, Where he was warm congratulated, not only by his best friend, but nearly every other watching eye of the Roller Ring.

To the crowds applause Sonic took a few bows, not to mention signed a few autographs for some of the kids that were present. Then he eventually made his way through the crowd and found Rouge. An overconfident smirked played across his lips. "Told ya I could fly..." he remarked as he made his way over to her.

The white bat rolled her eyes. "Shut up...Don't let it go to your head." A Hedgehog's laugh was the response. Rouge put her hands on her hips and frowned, feigning annoyance. But after a few seconds the smile returned to her face.

Sonic winked then took her hand. Slowly they both started to skate toward the exit. "Hey, we've got to return these skates in before they close," he commented, "But if you want, maybe next time I can show you some tricks and stuff..."

Rouge tilted her head to think for a minute. "Yeah show me how you soar up in the air like that..." That response, received another chuckle from her hedgehog friend. "What you don't think I can do it?"

"OWWW!"

"...Why did you not mention my feet would be killing me now?" Rouge shouted into Sonic's well worn ear. The two were currently shuffling their way up a long hill...Well one of them was at least. It seems that Sonic forgot to mention one thing about the joys of rollerblading. Newbie's ankles tend to KILL.

"Uh...I forgot..." Sonic remarked. "Besides it's not like your walking or anything." He returned, as he re-adjusted under her weight. The blue hero of Mobius was currently carting his nocturnal female friend around by piggy back.

How the two wound-up that way, was still to be debated. But honestly the two didn't care. It was kinda subconsciously giving them another reason to be close to each other. Granted they did get rather large amount of strange looks from other people walking the streets though.

"Yeah…But this is kind indecent," Rouge commented, as an elderly woman looked at the two young adults with a hint of disgust. The white bat felt both embarrassed and slightly irritated by the woman's reaction to them. And Rouge was going to profess her irritation by properly giving the old woman the finger...but luckily the woman turned down another street. Rouge sighed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining..." Sonic retorted, bringing Rouge back to their conversation. Not to mention totally unaware of the events just taking place.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "I bet not...Hentai!" the young bat remarked. Throughout this whole ordeal, Sonic probably was the one that was getting the most out of it. I mean having a voluminous girl hard pressed against his body. There were just too many opportunities for "accidents" to happen.

Heh, just like now…

"Hey!" Rouge shouted, as she felt fingers that momentarily were cradling her body, were now cradling her ass. Of course it was only for a few seconds, but she still slapped Sonic on the side of the head anyway.

"What!" the Hedgehog innocently professed. "My hand slipped..." Was his only defense and a weak one at that.

"Grrrrr..." The bat on his shoulders didn't believe that for one second. "Yeah right..." she narrowed her eyes. But then a faint smile resurfaced on her lips. 'Baka...'

They continued on down the street for the next couple of minutes. They made light conversation here and there, but nothing too important. Eventually they wondered into a more familiar part of the city.

Rouge looked around and something caught her eye. "Hey Sonic, can you stop for a min?" The hedgehog heard her call from behind him.

"What? Why?" The two were currently stopped in front of the 'Mega-Buster' video store on Venture Avenue.

"Oh...I want to see if they got my movie in. It'll take just a few seconds," she returned.

The blue hero shrugged, "Sure...Mind if I wait out here?"

Rouge frowned at that idea. The thought of moving without her personal mule didn't agree with her. Especially since her feet was still killing her. But oh well. "Yeah...I'll holler if I need you," the hedgehog nodded and put Rouge down.

It took her a few seconds to endure the pain for a bit. But eventually she was able to go inside.

Rouge past through the aisles of the some-what busy store. Her eyes glanced at a few of the new releases that came out, but soon she came to the front counter. "Hey do you have 'Gems of the Rich and Famous' in?" she asked the clerk behind the desk.

Store clerk whose name was Louis, by the way, was currently faced down in a magazine. Apparently, Wizards and Warlocks were more important, then paying attention to the customers. I mean really, it wasn't if they were important or anything.

"AH-HEM!" A strong feminine voice sounded, disturbing Louis from his article of "Leather-clad Vixens, with really, really big swords."

The clerk jerked his head up from the mag. As soon as he did, his eyes nearly bogged out of his head, when he got one look at the nicely shaped, snowy colored bat in front of him with enchantingly beautiful blue eyes.

It took her repeating her question two more time before he even started to register what she was saying. Not to mention stop drooling and stop staring at her tits. "Umm...Let me check..." The guy frantically stated then he took off for the back at a pace that could even give Sonic a run for his money...Well not really.

Rouge sighed as he left. 'Teenagers...'

"Rouge?"

The young bat paused as she heard her name spoken. That voice...That voice could only be. But that can't be right. Rouge spun around. 'Please...Please don't let it be...' "Knuckles?" her voice cried very shocked and a little surprised. She didn't know what to say or do. It had been months since the last time she saw him and the last time was at the... Rouge then narrowed her eyes. Hateful pearls of blue eyes were cast his way as her memory cleared.

Her one time boyfriend shrugged at the look she gave him. He then lowered his gaze to the floor. "Hey...Umm...can we talk?" he simply asked. She noticed an almost humble tone to his voice.

He made a motion to take her hand, but Rouge quickly snatched it away. "Talk?" she snapped back at him with more venom than two cobras. Her cold blue eyes never darting away from him. As far as she was concerned she only wanted to SAY two things to him. It started with an "F" and ended with "YOU!"

The red Echidna slowly closed his eyes then opened them again as he took a breath. "Yeah..." he continued. "Talk...about you and me," he really was serious.

"You and me?" Rouge repeated, her words dripping with bewilderment not to mention a little bit of sarcasm. "Funny, the last thing I thought there wasn't any you and me. You made that very clear at the 'Crystal Light.'"

"I know..." her 'Ex' returned. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

Rouge paused for a minute. This was all very confusing, "What happen to Julie-Su?"

Knuckles shifted his eyes uneasily after her question. She could tell something happened between the two. "Well after you and Sonic left the Crystal Light, me and Julie-Su kinda had a disagreement..." his words kinda trailed off there for a second. He sighed and mumbled a few things to himself before he continued. "So anyway after I finally regained consciousness, she was gone."

The ivory nocturnal smirked to her self. 'Thanks girl,' she would have to call Julie-Su up later on to properly thank her. Rouge also had to admit, she did miss the girl. The echidna girl probably was the closest thing to an actual female friend to Rouge. And she thought there was enough grounds for the two of them become real good friends in the future. Of course she couldn't replace Sonic though. Nobody could.

"But anyway she doesn't matter," Knuckles resounded. "I was thinking for a long time and I realized that I've been a real jerk about this whole thing. And it all started over something stupid that wasn't even true."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not even important," Knuckles coolly returned. He didn't like pointing out his own errors of judgment, even though they weren't few and far apart. "Honestly, I'm never believing that Weasel again."

"Weasel?" Rouge shot back. That could only mean. "Nack! You broke up with me because of some shit Nack said!"

The echidna lowered his head. He knew this was coming sooner or later. He really prayed for later though. "I know...I'm an idiot," he openly admitted and the silence from Rouge's end didn't help matters much. Knuckle then took her hand, "Look I want to make it up to you Rouge. I'll do anything to make things right between us baby." Truth be told. He did mean it. The prideful and also heroic glint then appeared in his eyes. That upstanding air that he sometimes commanded was the one thing that always made Rouge melt.

"Besides..." he continued, while looking into her big doleful eyes. "I know you still love me." It was then he brought her hand to his lips. Nice move...

Rouge couldn't even speak. This was all so overwhelming. But she had to think and concentrated. This...this all was so very important. "Yes that is true," she said to him. Her mind was flying in some many different directions. It would be so easy...It would feel so right...It would...

"I think... I think no matter what happens...I'll still always have a place in my heart where I care for you Knuckles." There was no warmth in her voice when she said that. It was almost if she wished even that wasn't so. Those words were no admittance of emotion, only the telling of fact.

"So...that means?" Knuckles pried. Dare he hope?

"That means..." the young bat repeated. Rouge was at a lost. This was it wasn't it? This was the one chance she had so longingly been waiting for. This was all she wanted right? To be with Knuckles, to have him gaze at her lovely like he did once before, to have him all to herself, totally encompassed with his unyielding love...

But why didn't that thought feel right to her?

In fact, none of it felt right. The Knuckles she knew...well the Knuckles she thought she knew was an illusion. She'd seen too much of his real character to even be fooled into thinking that the person she fell in love was the same person who months ago, called her such hateful things.

It was true Rouge knew there would always be a place for Knuckles in her heart. They had shared too many things in the past for him not to have earned a place. He was her first love. Her first _true_ love, even if those feelings were not truly mutual.

It was then when she realized it. Although Knuckles did mean something to her, she realized that...she no longer loved him. And the more she thought about it, the less she could see herself ever being with him, ever again. It was then she realized that maybe she truly was meant to be alone.

Alone...?

It was her greatest fear ever; being by herself, never having anyone care for her, worry about her, loving her. A deep chilling feeling flowed through Rouge's body. Her unavoidable fate seemed to send chills through her whole being. Then through the darkness that was developing in her thoughts, for some reason a hint of blue flashed through her mind, a flash of blue and a warm smile. Blue, a warm smile and emerald eyes, eyes that could only belong to...

"Sonic...?" The bat said more surprised then anything. But slowly it seemed to make so much sense...

"Huh? Sonic...?" Knuckles echoed. He was slightly confused at how the blue hero suddenly entered the subject. "Well he should be cool about it," the red Echidna swiftly admitted. "I mean you guys are only FRIENDS so he should understand. Besides you were right. Me and you probably were meant to be together..." he carefully decided to add. For some reason he could feel the tide turning and it wasn't in his favor.

The line seemed to fall on deaf ears. Rouge was all a glow. The more she thought about it the more she realized who her heart really belonged to. 'That idiot...he made me fall for him,' she ruefully stated to herself as a small smile came to her face. But it was true she could no longer deny what was in her heart. Now if only... She turned to the Echidna. She decided to deal with this first. "Knuckles I'm sad to say it, but No."

"No?" he parroted.

"Yeah no..." Rouge calmly repeated. She then took a breath. "You made it very clear that you didn't want anything to do with me," Rouge paused. The cold icy blueness to her eyes returned. This would be the time I would duck and cover, it's about to get nasty.

"And further more...FUCK YOU! YOU PUNY, PATHETIC, GUTLESS, ASSHOLE!" Rouge shouted at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of everyone in the store. "YOU CRUSHED MY HEART FOR THE LAST TIME! I WASTED SO MANY NIGHTS CRYING MY EYES OUT, BECAUSE OF THE THINGS YOU SAID TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT EVER AGAIN. AND EVEN IF I'M ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, I'M STILL BETTER OFF THEN ALLOWING AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE!" Rouge took another breath. Heh, telling someone off, really takes a lot out of you. "So please just leave..." she quietly added, "BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"

Her statement was instantly followed by the cheering and the applause of all the people in the store looking on. They didn't know what the hell was going on. But that didn't matter. They heard enough and they were all with Rouge.

The applause thundered even more when Knuckles solemnly walked out of the Video Store. He took a mental note, 'Never go into that store again...'

Dejected not to mention very embarrassed, Knuckles left out of the video store only to run into the speedy blue defender of Mobius that was peacefully waiting outside. 'Perfect...The last person I wanted to see right now.' The echidna tensed up, they haven't met up again ever since what happened at the 'Crystal Light.' So he didn't know where he stood with his one time former friend.

Sonic still stood lounging on the side of the building. His emerald green eyes holding a dead stare with Knuckles purple ones. For a few seconds the two held somewhat of a staring contest. Neither one saying a thing to the other for several minutes...

Meanwhile Rouge just finished making her purchase. She felt good. Telling Knuckle off did a lot of good for her. For the first time in months she finally felt released from her past. I think some people would call it closure. But whatever it was Rouge was feeling a lot of it.

She now only wished Sonic could have seen her. He would have been so proud of her and told her so. Then he would take her into his arms and...

Rouge paused then laughed to herself. God, she just realized her feelings for the Hedgehog moments ago and she was already fantasizing about him. Being around him was going to be murder, knowing how she felt about him and not being able to tell him.

But then again why not? Hell, why did she have to wait for him to say something. I mean just cause she was a girl didn't mean she had to wait for him to make all the moves. I mean, they were already close as it was. Maybe she could ask him out one night. And from there who knows...

Pleased with the final solution to the problem Rouge decided to make her way toward the door. But as she did she saw the crimson figure of Knuckles outside. The girl turned up her lip, "If he's waiting outside to give it another shot. Then he's sadly mistaken," Rouge said to herself. She just remembered a few phrases she forgotten to say inside and this was the perfect opportunity to put them to use.

She was about to slide outside when she noticed that Knuckles wasn't alone. A signal set off in her mind as Rouge remembered that Sonic was waiting outside for her. The white bat then crept closer to the door and gently eased it open so she could hear was going on.

For a minute she thought to rush out of the door to stand by her friend. But then she decided to keep silent and wait. She knew Sonic could handle himself and if not she would have his back. She wouldn't let anyone mess with her guy.

It had been ten minutes since Sonic and Knuckles held their contest, neither one of them trying to give into the other. But eventually one decided to let up. It was Knuckles that decided to speak first. "Sonic..." he stated swiftly with a slight nod.

Sonic then tore his gaze away and decided to look back to the busy street. "Knuckles..." the hedgehog coolly replied. He didn't even take his eyes off the moving scenery.

"It's been a long time..."

"Yeah...I know," the hedgehog returned. 'I was hoping to keep it longer.' He looked over at Knuckles. "Did you happen to see Rouge inside?" 'If you hurt her I swear...'

Sonic saw his one time friend take a hasty look towards the video store behind him. It was almost like the Echidna was expecting bloody murder to roar-up from behind the door to consume him. After a few seconds the Echidna answered, "Umm...yeah."

The hedgehog sighed. He knew this day was going to come sooner or later. He then looked down at the pavement. Sonic perceived this going to get messy either way. "Look, you and I both know how you feel," the hedgehog calmly resolved. "But she's my friend...and I would do anything for her. Anything…" The purity of his voice, the sincerity of his words, this wasn't the same carefree Hedgehog, Knuckles had known for so long.

"Whoa man!" Knuckles stated slightly taken back. It seems he was getting it from both ends. "I think you're taking this friendship 'scam' thing personal." the Echidna retorted. Reminding his friend, that him and Rouge were supposed to be pretending to be together. Although apparently Knuckles wasn't into current events, there was no scam in concerns to Rouge and Sonic's relationship.

"IT'S NOT THAT," Sonic thundered back. "I..." I what? I think about her everyday. My day doesn't feel right without seeing her, talking to her, being with her. "I..." She means everything to me. "I...I love her. I love her and I would do anything for her. Even give her away to you, just so she can be happy," Sonic said, finally glad to at least tell someone what was true in his heart.

Even if it was Knuckles...

Knuckles was startled by the Hedgehog's confession. He never even knew the Hedgehog's feelings ran so deep. It seemed like his pursuit of Rouge was getting farther and farther from his grasp, totally impossible to obtain.

And if the two heroes were paying a little bit more attention to they're surroundings, they would have heard a small squeak of astonishment coming from the door that was merely a few feet behind them.

Sonic allowed his words to sink-in on for a few more seconds. To let his former friend know just how serious his feelings for Rouge were. "Knuckles..." he continued, "Even if you don't love her. Please don't hurt her. Cause so help me, I swear..." his gloved hand rose into the air making tightly closed fist. "I'll make you regret it," he ended, burning emerald green eyes finalizing his words.

Knuckles let out a deep breath. Not to mention; why was everyone attacking him today? It seemed like it was annual "Threaten Knuckles" day. "Calm down my friend." The Echidna said trying to pacific the belligerent Hedgehog. Hey, he already lost one friend today. No point in losing two. "She turned me down..."

Suddenly the door to the video store burst open, "Yeah and why are you still here?" Rouge inquired, while making her entrance.

The crimson Echidna shot vengeful glare toward her. But the look got intercept by Sonic moving to stand beside his friend. Knuckles looked over to the Hedgehog, half-hoping the act didn't mean what he thought it did. "So it's like that Sonic?" Knuckles accused.

Sonic almost seemed weary from this whole encounter, but decided to remain firm till the very end. "I guess so man..." He already made his decision a long time ago. He would be by Rouge's side as long as she would want him to.

Knuckles looked at the pair, both of them standing by each other, supporting each other. In the evening sunlight it was apparent that both of the two held strong emotions for the other. Something he didn't want to admit to himself till this moment. And if he wasn't in such a foul mood he would have even stated they did in fact make a good looking couple. But his pride wouldn't allow them to gain such a victory.

So solemnly Knuckles wandered down the streets, the fading sun, trailing behind him. Who knows maybe after some begging Julie-Su might take him back.

Ok, a whole lot of begging.

Sonic stared after the fleeing form of his one time friend. For the life of him, Sonic did feel a little regretful for the way everything went down. But he decided that it was probably for the best after all.

"Come on...let's go Sonic," Rouge said, while leading him in the direction of where her place was.

"Ok..." He softly spoke, then. "HEY!" He shouted as he felt an old familiar weight on his back again. He looked over his shoulder to see white head emerge from his sea of blue quills.

"MUSH!" Rouge shouted while pointing in the direction of home.

"Hey you really said that to him?" Sonic said sometime later. That is after he stopped laughing of course. He looked over his shoulder to his friend.

A smirk touched his friend's lips. "Yeah..." she nodded. Rouge then turned her head to the side. "You think I went a little overboard?"

"Oh hell no," Sonic brushed that thought waaaay to the side. "Knuckles deserved it," he abruptly stated. "I'm proud of you..."

Rouge gave him a playful grin. "So I did good?" Her fangs glinting in the tiny bit of sunlight was still left.

The blue Hedgehog laughed. "Very good..." he confirmed.

Rouge blushed. "Well I...Hey!" Those wondering fingers decided to make another appearance.

"What!" Sonic stated, before she even could get a word out. "My hand slipped..." He tried to look innocent, but after a second or two his usual grin returned to his face.

Rouge didn't even say anything. She just rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle smile. Then an idea came to her. She decided if he was going to flirt, she too could play that game. So then the girl leaned forward on Sonic's back, closing her arms around his neck. Also making sure her rather large and firm assets were pressed closely against her hero's back.

If Rouge could get a good look at Sonic, she would wonder how could a hedgehog who was normally blue could turn almost completely red in under five seconds. "Uh...Rouge..." Sonic let out in a shaky voice.

"Hmmm...?" She purred in unconcerned fashion. Rouge then slightly moved her body up and down. Further rubbing her chest along Sonic's quilled spine. Totally emphasizing that she WAS aware what she was doing.

"Uh...Nothing..." Sonic returned. He didn't know what was going in with his friend, but he decided he would be an idiot if he told her to stop. He just enjoy and hope his normal shade of blue will return sooner or later.

Rouge smirked to herself as she observed Sonic's reaction. 'It's good to know I still got it.' She chuckled to herself as her thoughts started to drift off. The bat then started to think about what she just discovered. 'He said he loved me... He honestly said he loved me.' She subconsciously squeezed her arms around Sonic's neck, giving him another tight hug.

That's when it started to rain.

"Oh...man!" Rouge groaned as she was pelted by stray drops of water. Of course one drop, turned into twenty. And twenty turned into twenty thousand.

"Hold on..." Sonic warned her as he started to crank up. "I'll get there in a Sonic-second." he roared as his legs started to resemble small whirlwinds.

"Wait!" There was a sound of brakes screeching to a stop. Sonic looked up to Rouge over his shoulder. She smiled back at him. "I kinda like it. Can we keep going like this...It feels kind nice..." The young bat said. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the raindrops against her body.

Sonic didn't understand the whole thing, but whatever. "Umm...ok," he said back to her. The hedgehog sighed as he started to walk down the now wet city streets. 'Women...'

An hour later Sonic and Rouge arrived at her a place just as the storm started to really come down. The two entered the small house thoroughly soaked but still in good humor.

"Hey come inside," the girl welcomed the Hedgehog as she walked into the living room. "I couldn't have you run all the way back home soaking wet. Just wait out the rest of the storm here," Sonic was grateful for that. He hated running in the rain. Running at supersonic speeds as he did, it was always hell during a storm. Slippery roads, not to mention soggy feet were not fun to the hedgehog.

"Cool, thanks Rouge," Sonic returned. The girl smiled. The hedgehog then looked down at his drenched appearance and sighed. He then motioned Rouge to stand back, which she did since she already knew what was going to happen next. She only wished he moved into her deck before he started.

When he saw that she was clear Sonic jerked his body one way, then in a flurrying flash he spun around in the other direction counter-clockwise. As he did droplets of rain were cascading off of his body, somewhat in the fashion which a dog shakes itself when it's wet. The splashing drops flew in every which direction as the Hedgehog started to do his own method of drying off. After a few seconds he was finished.

And Rouge gasped.

She saw the mess that her living room was. Water was everywhere! Then just before she could say anything, there was another thunderous flash that didn't come from outside, but from the blue hedgehog that WAS standing before her. A blue fury dashed around the room with towels and other cleaning agents in a blinding haste to put all the objects in order in the room. After about three minutes the room was fine. Hell, even more cleaner then when the two first entered the house.

Rouge shook her head while the Hedgehog was finishing. That was the sixth time she seen Sonic do that. The sight still amazed her. That and the fact the Hedgehog did a real good job on her floors.

"I'm going to take a shower..." She told him as he was making his way to her couch. He was now trying to start her fire place. A sudden thought came to her. "You want to also...?" she softly asked without even thinking. 'Did I really just ask that?' she asked herself as her words caught up with her. She was just as surprised as Sonic must have been from the question. I mean she could be up front sometimes about what she wanted, but DAMN!

Luckily, Sonic merely blushed and shook his head. Thinking he MUST have heard her wrong he just simply said, "Umm...No. I'll just chill out here by the fire place."

The young bat frowned as she saw him sit down. Although she couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth, the offer was still valid. Deciding to let the matter drop, Rouge quickly went into her bathroom, before anything else could occur.

Rouge surrendered herself to the hot streams of water in her shower. "I can't believe I want him so bad..." the girl said out loud illustrating her need for her best friend who she recently learned was in love with her and she was to him. The young bat ran her fingers along her wet sleek body, ultimately wishing it were Sonic's hands that invaded her instead of her own fingers.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how good the two of them would be together. She wished she could have realized it sooner, how much time they could have saved if they both only knew.

"Oh well no use thinking about that..." Rouge resolved. "Now that I know...I have to figure out a way to get him." Ideas started to stem in the young bat's head.

It was funny she never ever had to try to use seduction to get a guy she wanted. Guys always seemed to drop from the sky when she was back in school. And none of them having the decency or honesty that Sonic held. Knuckles was a close fit, but after seeing the Echidna's true colors so blatantly, the girl was starting to wonder what she ever saw in him.

Of course...Knuckles appeared to be a nice guy, something that Rouge never encountered before, after the scumbags that the girl earlier dated, but after a while she realized that Knuckles was just like all the rest, a giant prick.

But Sonic...

Sonic was so different. It wasn't even herself that was being swallowed up in her own feelings. It was Sonic's real nature. She can't even count how many times Sonic's went to someone else's aid, in the past months since they known each other. There were even times when they were just quietly talking to each other and a random person from off the street could come over to thank Sonic for something he did for them or rescuing them.

Even if it was something that happened years ago and the Hedgehog nearly forgot the whole event, for the person that it affected it was almost like it was yesterday. For a brief moment there was time when things seemed to be at its bleakest and the world was filled with torment. There was someone there to right the wrongs, someone that always seemed to bring the world from such a dark fate and be a true champion for the people, to be a true hero.

And Rouge had the generous luck to have the love and to have fallen in love with that person.

Rouge turned off the water to her shower and wrapped herself in a towel to dry off. She had finally decided on what to do about her little hedgehog love. She had something that she picked out earlier when she was still going with Knuckles that she never got to wear. It was a white silken lingerie, that had white lace stockings and matching garter belt.

When she put on the whole outfit one of the salesgirls from the shop said Rouge looked like an angel. The white gown plus her wings, Rouge almost believed her. Then again the salesgirl could have been hitting on her.

Anyway if that outfit didn't entice her Sonic, the boy would have to be gay!

After an hour of preparation, Rouge finally worked up enough nerve to leave her room fully dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time to get a good look at herself and the lingerie. The sales girl was right she looked amazing! And the lingerie really showed off her goods. It was tight and very low cut even though it fully sculpted her ample breasts. The white stockings really would make anyone literally stare at her shapely legs and thighs for days. And in the back...Well Rouge didn't like the back too much. The bottom portion, was more open in rear leaving her bottom almost bear besides a thin strip that went up her back.

She sighed after taking her third 'last look.' The young bat then pulled her self away from the mirror and moved to the door. "Here goes..." then poked her head out of the door. "Sonic?" Her voice timidly spoke as she looked out of her bedroom. The rest of her house seemed very dark, dark and quiet. She didn't know where Sonic was in place. The only sound that could be heard was her fire place going and the soft soothing echo of the rainfall.

It was almost too quite in her house.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. Maybe he left already! Maybe he left and he didn't tell her. Rouge would be at a loss if he did. She wasn't sure if she could summon up the courage to do this another time.

But after a few minutes of thinking Rouge quickly dismissed her worry. Sonic would have told her if he was leaving. That she was pretty sure of. "Well you won't find out, staying in this room," Rouge spoke out loud to her self. So Rouge slowly made her way back to the living room.

When she got to the area, the young bat was feeling two very different things. She was happy for the fact that Sonic didn't leave and he was on her couch where she left him. Though the girl bat was a little distressed cause the Hedgehog was currently in a deep slumber on her couch. His red sneakers cast to the side as his socked feet were propped up on her table.

"Almost had you..." Rouge solemnly said to herself as she left the room to change out of her outfit. She tenderly put the suit away, silently promising to use the gown some other time. Rouge then dressed herself in the large T-shirt she used for sleeping in and took a blanket.

The bat then journeyed back into the living room and laid down right besides Sonic wrapping them both in her blanket. She would get him some other time, she thought to herself. All she wanted to do now was find a peaceful slumber in her Hedgehog's arms.

It was a few hours later when Sonic woke up. The hedgehog didn't mean to take such a long snooze but the roaring fire place, the soft trickling sounds of the rainfall outside, combined with the coma inducing effect of Rouge's comfy couch was just enough to send the blue hero to dream land.

He was about to get up to find what Rouge was doing, but a slight weight on his chest prevented him from moving. He then looked up and found her peacefully resting with him. He didn't even realize the two were bundled up together in a blanket. Honestly though, he wasn't complaining. His emerald green eyes just stared off after her as she slept.

Beautiful...

God, she was beautiful. Sonic thought as he was looking at her peaceful state. He brushed his fingers along her white hair and trailed slightly under her ears. She then stirred a little and let out a quiet sigh. Her full lips parting slightly as she drew in more breath. She then moved her arms slightly, to gain a little better hold onto his body, sinking deeper in his embrace.

Sonic just continued to smile after her. This was what he wanted. If time just could have frozen at this very second, he would be forever content, being her constant observer, her comfort, her protector.

Then Sonic noticed some more stirring from her. And after a few moments, Rouge's ice blue eyes slowly opened. Her vision was locked onto a kind Hedgehog face smiling brightly at her. The gentle sounds of the still falling rain were heard in the background. Rouge returned his smile as she brushed her hand along his face like he did only moments before.

Sonic closed his eyes to her touch, savoring the feel of her fingers invading the smooth contorts of his face. After a small amount of time Sonic opened his eyes. As he did, he felt the full impact of Rouge's lips pressed against his own.

Sonic was startle but the exchange, but soon gave quickly into pleasure. For so long he put off thinking that Rouge and him had a chance, thinking that it was only a pipe dream, something that was deluded of wishful thinking and puppy love. But good a part of him still hoped, still craved to be with her.

So when he kissed Rouge back, he didn't return with the small amount of passion that the girl was giving. He returned her emotion almost ten fold. Hungrily kissing and caressing her. Letting her know, how long he wanted to taste her soft lips. But if you thought Rouge would be intimidated by such an act, you would be mistaken. She met Sonic's fire with a burning passion of her that seemed to dwell deep within her very being. Meeting his intensity with her own. The bat didn't even know her feelings for the Hedgehog ran so true...ran so deep.

For several minutes the two feverishly made out, hands roaming over each other's body. It was nearly twenty minutes later when the two stalled to take a breath, both breathless but very eager to continue. Sonic looked into Rouge's eyes seeing wanting and loving emotion that mirrored his own. At that moment he had to tell her. Had to tell her the secret he had been keeping for so long. "Rouge...I..." He voice was caught in his throat. Even after all they've just shared he was still scared of what she would say.

But Rouge took it in stride and calmed her love with another kiss. "I know honey..." she tenderly whispered to him in between another loving exchange. He held her close to him as she continued. "I think...I think I'm in love with you too," her fingers brushed through his quills. "Just keep holding me..." A kiss to his chin and another one to his lips...

"Hmm..." Sonic nodded, increasing his hold, enclosing her into him, making her feel secure and safe. Like the whole world couldn't harm her while she was in Sonic's arms.

"Stay...tonight," she whispered into his ear. She gently licked his blue earlobe trying to entice him, trying to sweeten the deal.

She didn't need to. Didn't she know how much he truly loved her? "I will..." Sonic answered her meeting her lips again. Rouge then clasped his hand into her own. Then she gently slid his fingers to meet her breast, allowing him to feel her softness. A sharp breath escaped her lips as she felt Sonic's thumb rolled over her nipple through her shirt.

Rouge tried to stretch out but the shoulder of the couch seemed to be blocking her way. "Uh...Sonic..." she started to say, but she didn't even finish her sentence. In an instant Rouge fell against the soft ripples of her bed and she felt Sonic's lips once more. She didn't even remember the journey to her room. All she could recall was the sensual feeling of Sonic's hot breath against her skin, his lips against her body and a sensation of weightless as they moved from room to room.

Rouge looked up to Sonic again as he was descending towards her. His lips again raining burning delight upon hers. The new couple hands were both working nearly in synch, tugging desperately at each other's clothes.

Rouge nearly trembled as she felt Sonic's fingers caressing her bare skin. His lips sending down blissful droplets of kissing along her chest, the Hedgehog's advance finally settling on her large ample breasts. His tongue swirling and coiling around her hardening nipples, meanwhile his hands were working over her hot aching sex. The hedgehog placed one digit inside his nocturnal lover's hot dripping flower. And soon one finger turned into two fingers that were probing her slit.

Rouge thrashed around under Sonic's blissful torment. She couldn't believe it. It had been less than a few minutes and she could already feel her first orgasm. "Aaaah S-SONIC!" The white bat's body tensed up as the intense avalanche of sensuality washed over her. She gripped tightly on her sheets as she rode the rest of the quaking feeling of her orgasm.

The Hedgehog merely grinned at his small conquest. He then went back to his actions determined to bring the girl to another fruitful climax. At that moment Rouge knew she had to stop him. Sonic was going to make her past out from exhaustion if she keep letting him and the girl really wanted this, their first time, to be mutual in affection. She wanted to give Sonic pleasure as well as receive it.

So using all the strength she didn't know she had, Rouge pushed Sonic onto his back. For a minute the Hedgehog was puzzled. Thinking that he erred somehow and that he did something she hated. But after taking a good look at the fiery lust that baked in Rouge's sky blue eyes, Sonic was the wiser.

Rouge began a mixture of licks, kisses and small nibbles that descending on Sonic's body. She let her fangs run gently along Sonic's chest, slightly titillating the Hedgehog's flesh. She then nibbled hard on one spot causing a small welt. Or small passion mark, if you will.

The girl then met Sonic's lips again. He tried to regain his position on top, but Rouge wouldn't have it. "Let me do this for you, honey..." Rouge whispered to him. Her hands running along his legs till she gently sought out his member. Sonic let out a groan and closed his eyes as she lightly stroked him again and again. Her tongue then quickly dashed out of her lips as she received her first taste of his organ.

The girl made a medley of kissing and licks to the boy hedgehog's sex organ. Sonic let out a sharp breath at each sensual touch. Rouge then ran her tongue along his shaft and then took him into her mouth. She toyed with his member with her tongue, softly licking and sucking him with great abandon. It didn't take long for the Hedgehog to feel his own climax coming.

"AAAhh...Rouge...!" Sonic tried to warn, but it was too late. But it seemed like the girl wasn't even fazed. The snow colored bat eagerly swallowed her lover's hot seed, it was like nothing couldn't have been more normal to the girl, nor more pleasant.

Though she did stare wide eyed when she noticed that even after cumming, Sonic was still hard. She looked to Sonic who merely shrugged and then made a hooked finger to the girl beckoning her to him. It was obvious there was much more in store for her.

It seemed it was going to be a long...but very enjoyable night.

Sometime later when the rains finally stopped...

Rouge let out a slight moan as the young bat let out of a big stretch. She felt the instant rush of cold air against her naked skin as she did. The blanket that was covering them nearly sailing the floor, "I guess we know who the cover hog is?" Sonic voiced echoed to her, as he retrieved the blanket.

The young bat let out a small laugh. She then returned to her previous position, resting on her lover's chest. Sonic ran his hands along her body.

It was dark in Rouge's bedroom. Only a few strands of lights poured onto her soft white sheets. That small amount a light illuminated the form of the two people at rest. "Hmmm...I can hear your heart beat..." Rouge purred as the sound continued to echo through her ears. "Its sounds like its going a hundred miles a minute.

A smile pressed against Sonic's lips as he looked down at her, "I'm not surprised. On the outside I might be calm and cool...But the inside...I'm excited...Scared...Happy...All at once." The hedgehog laughed at his own confusing confession.

Rouge grinned. "I think I know how you feel. It's like that with me too," she closed her eyes as she felt Sonic hold increase. He ran his fingers through her hair again. She loved the way it feeling. Rouge then looked up at him. "God...I didn't think I've ever felt like this with any other guy. Like how I feel with you..." No, not even Knuckles invoked the serene emotion she was feeling now.

"Rouge...I..."

"But I'm still kind of scared," she continued. Not meaning to cut him off, but still she wanted him to hear what she had to say. "After what happened with Knuckles...I'm not sure if I can trust my feelings..." She looked away for a few seconds but then returned his gaze. "But I don't want to stop being with you. You're the only person, that's always been there for me. Whenever I needed it or not," Rouge looked away again, this time almost seeming like she was deep in thought. When she looked back at Sonic this time, he was surprised to see such a totally distraught look on her face. "But can...Can I trust you to continue to be there for me..?"

Sonic smiled almost as if the answer was so apparent, because for him it was. "If you can't trust me, then trust this..." He then placed her soft hand over his ever beating heart.

The white bat marveled at his act not to mention his words. She held her hand over the pulsating heart for a while, and then a grin came to her lips. "Jeez...you're really good with this Casanova stuff." The hedgehog sighed and rolled his eyes. "But I'll hold you to your word..." Rouge admitted. "In the mean time..." A seductive smirk, "You ready for round two?" She coyly asked already knowing the answer. She had been feeling his eagerness for the last ten minutes now. It was actually she herself that wanted a breathier.

"Are you...?" Sonic asked her, remembering exactly who wanted to stop. It seemed that Rouge didn't take into fact that the fastest runner in the world would also have the best stamina in the world.

She let out a cheerful almost schoolgirl type laugh. Rouge then laced another medley on her Hedgehog lover's lips. The young bat paused when she noticed Sonic's worrying look.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

The hedgehog shook his head, trying to deflate her concern. "I'm just thinking how I'm gonna explain all this to Tails," the blue hero stated, recalling how his little buddy would be mortified at the development of their relationship. "You know he still sleeps with one eye open. He thinks your gonna come back and get him in his sleep."

The bat let out another mirthful laugh. "Awww...Poor kid," she stated wiping away a stray cheerful tear, "I guess I should apologize to him."

"Yeah I think it would do a lot for his nerves." The hedgehog noted.

The girl paused while in thought. "Hmmm...I'll think about it." The invoked another laugh from her lover. "I will..." Rouge firmly stated. But Sonic didn't care at the moment. He just wanted her all to himself. And so he did...


End file.
